Life in Hogwarts
by Ilyann
Summary: Glee/Hogwarts/AU. Santana odia Hogwarts, a Karofsky, y todo lo que le recuerde que es hija de muggles. Rachel, en cambio, se conforma con odiar las rondas de vigilancia nocturnas y a su compañera de pasillo. Femslash: Brittana/Faberry/Pezberry-friendship.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni Glee me pertenecen, y esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro alguno (pobre de mí).

_Después de bastantes añitos, vuelvo a publicar por esta página una pequeña paranoia que viene inspirada por un promt publicado en la comunidad Glee_Esp de LJ. Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0o0o0o0o<strong>0**

Santana entró en su dormitorio como alma que lleva el diablo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, mascullando algo entre dientes. Rachel, que se encontraba tirada en la cama rodeada por mil pergaminos y sus correspondientes mil libros de consulta, alzó la cabeza con fastidio. Odiaba que interrumpiesen su rutina de estudio y compartiendo cuarto con Santana, eso era algo que pasaba bastante a menudo.

- Este castillo ya está lo suficientemente deteriorado como para que encima rompas el poco mobiliario que queda en condiciones –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

- Ahora no estoy de humor, Berry –farfulló Santana mientras hacía inútiles esfuerzos por quitarse la corbata-. ¡Mierda!

Rachel suspiró y se levantó lentamente, dejando los pergaminos desperdigados sobre el edredón.

- A ver, déjame –dijo, agarrando el nudo de la corbata de su compañera y desabrochándolo con cuidado -¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó sin alzar la vista.

Sabía de antemano que Santana no iba a responderle pero aún así, era su rutina diaria el intentarlo.

- No es asunto tuyo –le espetó la latina, terminando de arrancarse la corbata del cuello y arrojándola al suelo con furia.

Rachel la miró de reojo y comprobó que la comisura del labio inferior de Santana sangraba un poco. Con cuidado, le agarró el mentón con la mano y la obligó a mirarla.

- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

Santana le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

- Creo haberte dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

Rachel ni se molestó en sentirse ofendida. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la escrutó con la mirada aún cuando los ojos de su compañera rehusaban encontrarse con los suyos.

- ¿Ha sido Karofsky? –Santana frunció los labios-. ¿Azimio?

Santana chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer sobre su cama, ignorando a la muchacha.

- Vengo a mi dormitorio a estar tranquila, no a que me taladres la cabeza, Rachel. Déjame en paz.

La frustración de Rachel crecía por momentos.

- Santana, no puedes permitir que esto siga así. Que seas hija de muggles no les da derecho a…

¡Rachel, cállate! –chilló Santana, cansada de tanta palabrería estúpida-. Vuelve a enterrar tu bonita cara entre los libros y déjame en paz.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a sentarse en su cama.

- Está bien, como quieras. Pero te repito que esto no puede seguir así.

A Santana le pareció detectar cierto tono de amenaza en su voz pero estaba demasiado cansada como para prestarle atención.

Cómo odiaba aquel maldito castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

La voz de Rachel fue su despertador aquella mañana. Ya ni los domingos se podía dormir tranquila en aquel sitio, se lamentó Santana.

- ¿No vienes a ver el partido? –le preguntó con su habitual voz de pito.

La latina se frotó los ojos, incapaz de abrirlos del todo a causa de la luz que entraba a través de la cortina abierta.

- ¿Para qué? –graznó con voz ronca-. ¿Para ver al idiota de Karofsky pasearse con un palo entre las nalgas mientras busca una pelotita? –sólo de imaginarlo le daban arcadas-. No, gracias

La muchacha se tocó el labio disimuladamente y reprimió un quejido. La herida aún no estaba cerrada. Recordó cómo el muy imbécil la había empujado contra la pared ayer y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se cayese de la escoba durante el partido. O mejor, deseó que Slytherin perdiese contra Hufflepuff. A ese idiota le dolía más la derrota que mil bludgers golpeando sus pelotas.

Rachel pareció adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Vamos, ven a ver el partido conmigo –le pidió, esbozando esa sonrisa de perrito abandonado que tan buenos resultados solía darle-. Aunque sea para abuchear a Karofsky –a veces parecía olvidársele que ella también era de Slytherin y que abuchear a Karofsky era como abuchearse a sí misma.

Santana hizo un mohín y se tapó la cara con la almohada con la esperanza de que su compañera captase la indirecta. La insistente voz de Rachel llegó a sus oídos a través de la tela.

- Venga, va, anímate… A cambio prometo hacerle un conjuro pica-pica a Dave en la próxima clase de encantamientos que tengamos juntos.

Aquello ya eran palabras mayores. Los conjuros pica-pica de Rachel eran conocidos por causar un picor insoportable en las partes íntimas durante mínimo dos horas. Rachel siempre se negaba a explicarle cómo se hacía el conjuro. Decía que era su pequeño secreto y un método de coacción extremadamente efectivo. Santana se quitó la almohada de la cara con parsimonia y arqueó una ceja en dirección a su compañera.

- ¿Me das tu palabra?

- Te doy mi palabra –dijo Rachel, levantando su mano derecha a modo de juramento.

Santana bufó de manera exagerada. Maldita Rachel.

- Pásame la camisa que está sobre la silla –se rindió finalmente.

Rachel dio un par de saltitos de alegría antes de alcanzarle la camisa.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

El campo estaba a rebosar. Los gritos de la gente que se aglomeraba en las gradas eran ensordecedores. Se respiraba la tensión propia del inminente inicio del partido. Poco a poco, Santana y Rachel fueron abriéndose paso hasta primera línea y, una vez allí, apoyaron los codos al unísono sobre la baranda y observaron con detenimiento el campo aún vacío. A Rachel le brillaban los ojos. Santana sabía que adoraba aquel deporte. Bueno, en realidad Rachel adoraba todo lo que supusiese _competir. _

- Aún no sé cómo me has convencido para que venga –comentó Santana, mirando con disgusto a un niño de primero que agitaba con fuerza una bandera de Slytehrin a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Karofsky, picor, partes –rió Rachel.

- Vale, ya lo recuerdo –dijo con resignación.

Santana apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y clavó los ojos en los jugadores que en ese momento empezaban a salir al campo, acompañados por los gritos del público. No pudo reprimir una mueca de asco cuando vio a Karofsky avanzar por el campo el primero de la fila, tal y como correspondía al capitán, pavoneándose como si fuese el rey del lugar. De nuevo, volvió a desear que Hufflepuff les diese una paliza. Echó una rápida mirada a los jugadores de Hufflepuf y concretamente, fijó su atención en la chica rubia que abría la fila. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por reprimir las ganas de gritarle que por favor, machacase a ese inútil.

A su lado, Rachel comenzó a abuchear como si no hubiera mañana, ganándose varias malas caras por parte de la gente de las gradas. Al ver la cara de espanto de Santana, se echó a reír.

- No saben a quién abucheo, no pueden decirme nada –dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Santana se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Que alguien le recordase por qué narices se empeñaba en pasar tiempo con ella porque en aquel preciso instante era incapaz de recordar un solo motivo que le pareciese convincente.

Los capitanes de ambos equipos, Karofsky y la chica rubia, se dieron la mano. La mirada cargada de odio del Slytherin contrastaba con la sonrisa aparentemente alegre de su rival.

El sonido del silbato que daba inicio al partido resonó por todo el campo y apenas medio segundo después, los catorce jugadores habían emprendido ya el vuelo. La gente de las gradas empezó a chillar como una loca y Santana se tapó un oído disimuladamente. Slytherin no tardó en marcar el primer tanto. La bola pasó por el aro derecho y a pesar de que el guardián de Hufflepuff (Finn, se llamaba) se lanzó en su dirección de manera temeraria, sus dedos no llegaron a rozar la quaffle. Los vítores de las serpientes ahogaron las quejas de los Hufflepuffs. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Karofsky hacia un gesto obsceno en dirección a la chica rubia que, por lo visto, además de capitana, también era la buscadora de su equipo. La muchacha ni se inmutó. Sin borrar su sonrisa, seguía paseando sus ojos y la escoba por todo el campo con parsimonia, como si aquello no fuera con ella.

El segundo tanto no tardó en llegar de mano de Puck, y Santana empezó a arrepentirse de haber asistido al partido. No sólo Karofsky no parecía tener intención de caerse sino que además, ahora tenía que soportar aquella expresión de júbilo en su cara. Cuando Slytherin anotó el séptimo tanto consecutivo, Santana no pudo soportarlo más.

- Me largo –le susurró a Rachel al oído, tratando de hacerse oír entre los gritos de la gente.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que Rachel le agarraba por el brazo. Se giró para mirarla de malas maneras, pero los ojos de Rachel no le prestaban atención a ella, sino al terreno de juego.

- Mira –le dijo, señalando un punto indefinido en el campo.

Santana siguió la dirección de su dedo y, a lo lejos, vio como la capitana de Hufflepuff se precipitaba peligrosamente contra el suelo. Por un momento, Santana pensó que había perdido el control de la escoba y que iba a estrellarse pero luego se dio cuenta que la muchacha tenía una mano ceñida al mango y el otro intencionadamente extendido. No había rastro de la sonrisa que hasta segundos antes había estado ostentando.

"Ha visto la snitch", comprendió Santana cuando la vio virar la escoba segundos antes de llegar a tocar el suelo.

Karofsky pareció darse cuenta también y no tardó en colocar su escoba justo al lado de la otra buscadora, con el brazo extendido también. Sus cuerpos estaban firmemente pegados mientras sobrevolaban el campo a toda velocidad, haciendo bruscos giros y dando peligrosas vueltas que rozaban el césped.

- Vamos, Brittany –murmuró Rachel, con los puños firmemente cerrados.

Lo dijo lo bastante flojo como para que el resto de la grada no lo escuchase pero lo suficientemente alto para que sí lo oyera Santana, que estaba a su lado.

"Así que se llama Brittany", pensó Santana mientras veía como Karofsky le daba disimulados empujones a su rival.

Alguien marcó otro tanto, pero nadie le prestó atención. Los ojos de los presentes estaban fijos en los buscadores. Por un momento pareció que Brittany se distanciaba un poco de karofsky pero el muchacho agarró la parte de atrás de su escaba y dio un brusco tirón hacia atrás, borrando la distancia que la jugadora había ganado. Los abucheos de los Hufflepuffs eran más que justificados, pensó Santana. Sin embargo, Brittany volvió a acelerar, separando de nuevo su escoba unos centímetros de la de Karofsky. A Santana le pareció ver cómo inclinaba su cuerpo aún más hacia adelante y de repente, la palma de su mano se cerró entorno a algo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a toda la grada de Hufflepuff ponerse en pie para aplaudir, aullando como bestias y vitoreando como si no hubiera mañana. La buscadora, sonriente, alzó el brazo y mostró al público la snitch dorada firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos.

- Brittany tiene la snitch –la voz del comentarista sonó alegre, victoriosa. No hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar a qué casa pertenecía-. Hufflepuff gana ciento cincuenta a ochenta.

Santana tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que la gente no viera su expresión de triunfo. Karofsly arrojó la escoba al suelo con rabia e ignoró la mano que le tendió Brittany una vez hubo aterrizado. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que Santana disfrutó con todo aquello.

La grada de Slytherin fue quedándose vacía poco a poco entre lamentos y maldiciones por parte de las serpientes, y Rachel y Santana se apresuraron a abandonar también el estadio tras ellos. A la salida, pudieron ver a un grupo de Hufflepuffs celebrando la victoria y en el centro del pequeño círculo que habían formado estaba la buscadora que les había dado la victoria, aún con el uniforme de quidditch puesto, riendo y charlando animadamente ellos. Algunos Slytherins sisearon comentarios mordaces al pasar por su lado, pero Santana no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo había hecho morder el polvo a Karofsky. Le sorprendió ver que Brittany sonreía también. Y le sonreía a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

A Rachel le encantaba ser prefecta. De veras. Adoraba esa sensación de tener el mando, de ejercer control sobre la gente. La insignia que llevaba en el pecho le daba una serie de libertades que la mayoría del alumnado no poseía (por favor, si hasta tenía unos baños para ella sola) y el sentimiento de destacar entre la muchedumbre era algo que le producía un placer indescriptible.

Sólo había una cosa que le molestaba de ser prefecta, y eran las rondas de vigilancia. Matizando un poco más, las rondas de vigilancia nocturnas. Si dejamos de lado que alteraba su equilibrado horario de horas de sueño (lo cual de por sí ya era bastante preocupante, teniendo en cuanto que los Éxtasis estaban al caer), era el tener que hacer turno con Quinn Fabray lo que le molestaba especialmente.

No tenía problema alguno a la hora de patrullar con nadie más. Prefería incluso hacer la ronda con Mercedes (y mira que la Gryffindor tenía mal carácter) porque, al menos, le hablaba. Quinn ni eso.

Había algo en la muchacha rubia que la ponía de los nervios. Quizás fuese la manera en la que se apoyaba contra la pared, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, esperando a que Rachel llegase para empezar la ronda. O tal vez era su forma de andar, pisando el suelo con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo fuese a romper. O el olor a frambuesa de su colina, tan dulzón que dolía a los sentidos. También podía ser aquella aura de superioridad que rodeaba todo su cuerpo lo que hacía que no se sintiese a gusto por más que lo intentara. O su mutismo absoluto mientras caminaban, o sus miradas despectivas por encima del hombro cuando creía que Rachel no la veía, o su inquebrantable metro de distancia entre ambas. El caso era que, fuera por los motivos que fueran, Quinn Fabray le crispaba los nervios.

- Para –le pidió Santana, con la cabeza semioculta tras un libro que había cogido "prestado" de la sala común, detalle sobre el cual Rachel había decidido hacer la vista gorda porque la muchacha prometió dejarlo al día siguiente en el mismo sitio donde lo había encontrado.

- ¿Que para de qué?

- De tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa –dijo, cortante-. Me sacas de quicio.

Rachel detuvo el movimiento inconsciente pero apenas 30 segundos después, Santana volvía a fulminarla con la mirada.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Estás haciendo lo mismo con el pie.

- Bueno, lo siento, ¿vale? –dijo, ahogando un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa, es por la ronda o qué?

Rachel la miró de malas maneras. Porque tenía razón. Y porque odiaba que tuviese razón.

- No –mintió-. Es este estúpido trabajo de Pociones, que me tiene harta.

Santana rió. Era una risa mordaz, cargada de burla, y Rachel supo que mentir no era su fuerte.

- No salgas esta noche –le pidió Rachel antes de abandonar la habitación.

Santana asintió sin despegar los ojos del libro.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Llegas tarde –fue el cordial saludo que le dedicó Quinn aquella noche. Bueno, el de todas en realidad.

Rachel empezó a notar que le hervía la sangre. Y no había ni empezado la ronda aún.

- No es cierto –repuso, contrariada-. Mi reloj está ajustado a la perfección y si no me equivoco son las diez en punto, por lo que tu apreciación…

- Vale, de acuerdo. Déjalo ya –le dijo Quinn, echando a andar por el pasillo, con la túnica ondeando a su espalda.

Rachel apretó los dientes y la siguió, siempre unos pasos por detrás. No necesitaban hablar de la ruta a seguir. Siempre seguía el mismo patrón: primer, segundo y tercer piso. Lavabos, dormitorios y biblioteca, siempre por ese orden. Las palabras eran un bien preciado y Quinn no parecía querer malgastarlas.

Enfilaron las escaleras sin abrir la boca, acelerando el paso. Cuanto antes terminasen, mejor. Si algo no podía soportar Rachel era el silencio. Y si encima era incómodo, ya ni te cuento. Pero antes de torcer la esquina, Quinn se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Quinn la chistó y se tocó la oreja derecha, indicándole que escuchase.

Risas. Al fondo del pasillo. Desenfundó la varita en un acto reflejo, aunque posiblemente fuese innecesario. Serían algún alumno que tenía ganas de juerga. Las voces estaban cada vez más cerca.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó Quinn, iluminando el pasillo con la varita.

Noah Puckerman y una chica de pelo castaño que no conocía se taparon los ojos con la mano, protegiéndose de la intensa luz.

- ¡Joder, Quinn, baja eso! ¡Me vas a dejar ciego! –le pidió el muchacho.

- Debí imaginármelo -Quinn bajó el rayo de luz hacia el suelo. Evaluó con la mirada al muchacho y luego a la chica que lo acompañaba, que no paraba de reír por lo bajo. También era de Slytherin y tenía los botones de la camisa mal abrochados-. Lo siento Puck, pero voy a tener que quitaron puntos.

Puck esbozó una media sonrisa, gesto con el que conseguía que medio sector femenino perdiese las bragas al acto.

- Oh, vamos, Q… Haz la vista gorda por esta vez –ronroneó el muchacho con voz melosa-. Hazlo por mí, por el mejor amigo de tu novio.

Quinn se mostró inflexible.

- Lo siento, pero conoces las normas. No se puede salir de las habitaciones partir de las once. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. Cada uno –añadió, mirando de nuevo a la chica, que ya no se reía.

Puck resopló sonoramente.

- Bueno, eso será si los dos prefectos estáis de acuerdo, ¿no? –Quinn levantó ambas cejas-. Quizás Rach no está de acuerdo. Quizás ni siquiera ha visto nada.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y a Rachel le pareció ver como Quinn fruncía los labios. Suspiró sonoramente. ¿Por qué tenía Noah que ponerle en aquel compromiso? Mira que lo tenía dicho: los días que yo tenga ronda, por favor, no salgáis porque me veré obligada a quitarnos puntos (quitarnos, primera persona del plural. A veces la gente parecía olvidar que ella también era una Slytherin). A día de hoy, la única que cumplía esa norma era Santana, lo cual era un poco frustrante si se paraba a pensarlo. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con deliberada lentitud.

- Lo siento, Noah, pero Quinn tiene razón. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Puck resoplo indignado y por primera vez en toda la noche, Quinn giró la cabeza mirarla. Su cara era el reflejo de la sorpresa.

Puck agarró a la muchacha de la mano y echó a andar, no sin antes susurrar un audible "Aguafiestas" cuando pasó por el lado de Rachel. La muchacha los vio alejarse y rezó para que el enfado no le durara demasiado. Compartía tres clases con él y no tenía las más mínimas ganas de aguantar su mala cara.

Se preparó para reanudar la marcha, pero se encontró con que Quinn estaba parada enfrente de ella, bloqueándole el paso, y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. No supo muy bien por qué, pero aquella forma de mirarla la puso nerviosa.

- Podías haberte negado –dijo ella lacónicamente.

Rachel parpadeó. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Quinn pareció leer su mente, porque enseguida añadió:

- A quitarles los puntos, me refiero. Debe existir consenso entre los prefectos a la hora de quitar o dar puntos. Con decir que no hubiese bastado. Sería tu deseo contra el mío.

Ah, eso.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

- Noah está perfectamente informado sobre las reglas existentes en el castillo. Si decide quebrantarlas, se expone a que le quiten puntos, y lo ha hecho de todos modos. No hay ningún motivo por el que me oponga a la sanción.

Quinn no quedó del todo convencida con su respuesta, o eso es lo que parecía a juzgar por el modo en el que se balanceaba nerviosamente, cambiando el peso de pie paulatinamente.

- ¿No te traerá problemas esto? –le preguntó.

- ¿Qué era eso, un interrogatorio?

- Espero que no –dijo, tranquilamente-. Además, el humor de Noah es tan cambiante como las fases de la luna. Seguro que mañana ni se acuerda.

Y por primera vez desde que la conocía, vio a Quinn esbozar una sonrisa. Pequeña, diminuta, pero ahí estaba.

- Cierto. Finn siempre dice que es como si convivieran muchos Pucks dentro de él.

Por unos extraños instantes, Rachel no supo qué decir. Y creedla cuando dice que eso no es muy normal, pero se había quedado paralizada.

- Para ser una Slytherin –dijo Quinn, dando medio vuelta para continuar andando-, tienes mucha integridad.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- Hola –la saludó Brittany cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo aquella mañana.

Santana la saludó de vuelta, sorprendida. Rachel la observó alejarse, no menos extrañada que ella.

- No sabía que conocieras a Brittany –le dijo.

- Y no la conozco.

- ¿Entonces por qué te saluda?

- No lo sé –supuso Santana, restándole importancia al asunto-. Se habrá equivocado de persona.

Pero Brittany volvió a saludarla al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca. Y al otro, cuando se vieron de lejos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar. Y al otro también, en una de las clases que Slytherin compartía con Huffluepuff. Al cuarto día, fue Santana la que dijo "Hola" en primer lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- Berry, el no comer va a hacer que pierdas el poco pecho que tienes.

Rachel pareció despertar entonces de un largo letargo de sueño y la miró como si no la conociera. Sus neuronas tardaron unos segundos más en hacer conexión. Y no muy buenas, porque ni siquiera se mostró ofendida por el comentario.

- Me he quedado pensando –dijo, revolviendo la comida con el tenedor.

Santana frunció el ceño pero no llegó a decir nada porque Puck acababa de llegar. El chico cabeceó en su dirección a modo de saludo y le dio un par de toquecitos en la frente a Rachel con el dedo.

- Te tengo guardada la de ayer, que lo sepas –dijo, sentándose a su lado y agarrando un tenedor también. Enseguida apareció un plato enfrente de él.

Rachel le rió el comentario y después desvió los ojos un poco hacia la derecha antes de volver a clavarlos en su comida casi intacta. A Santana no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que lo único que había a su derecha era la mesa de Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana aceleró el paso. Para no variar de costumbre, se había quedado dormida. Aborrecía que Rachel la despertase por las mañanas, pero tenía comprobado que el día que no lo hacía (porque empezaba clases antes que ella o porque le tocaba patrullar), ese día Santana se quedaba dormida. El profesor Schuester iba a quitarle puntos, seguro.

Se encontraba tan concentrada elaborando una excusa creíble que darle a su profesor coordinando el movimiento acelerado de sus piernas y elaborando una excusa creíble que darle a su profesor, que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicos le cerraba el paso hasta que chocó con ellos.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí –no era otro que Dave Karofsky.

Sus palabras fueron coreadas por las risas de Azimio y de otro idiota igual de grande que él, del cual ni se sabía el nombre. La latina maldijo su mala suerte. No tenía ganas de problemas a horas tan tempranas, así que hizo ademán de ignorarlos e intentar seguir su camino, pero una mano la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta en seco.

- Suéltame si no quieres que te parta la mano, gilipollas –le dijo con rabia contenida.

Karofsky se rió con ganas y aumentó la presión sobre su brazo.

- Parece que la sangresucia tiene agallas.

Santana contuvo una mueca de dolor. No iba a darle el gusto de verla sufrir. Le sostuvo la mirada uno, dos, tres segundos, y entonces Karofsky le revolvió el brazo con saña. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Santana y se dobló un poco sobre sí misma, algo que el muchacho debió encontrar de lo más gracioso porque volvió a echarse a reír.

Santana se mordió el labio con fuerza. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte en el colegio, pero si tenía en cuenta que ellos eran tres y ella estaba sola, estadísticamente hablando, las posibilidades eran nulas. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho el tamaño de esas bestias, que era bastante por lo menos el doble que el suyo.

Aún así…

La latina levantó la pierna y le propinó una patada a Karofsky en la rodilla. Tuvo el efecto deseado; el muchacho la soltó en el acto y se llevó las manos a la zona dolorida, cosa que le permitió a Santana dar otro golpe en la otra pierna. Esta vez, Dave chilló de dolor.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces? –Azimio le dio un empujón y la tiró al suelo mientras el otro tío se arrodillaba a su lado y la agarraba por el cuello de la túnica. Alzó el puño y Santana, anticipando el golpe, cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo.

El puñetazo nunca llegó. Una voz suave, soñolienta, fue la que la golpeó en su lugar.

- ¿Qué hacéis?

Santana abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Brittany, que se hallaba a escasos metros de ellos, contemplando la escena con una mueca de perplejidad en el rostro.

- No es asunto tuyo –masculló Karofsky, aún doblado sobre sí mismo y con las manos sobre las rodillas.

- Ibais a pegarla –dijo Brittany, como si aquella fuese la observación que lo esclarecía todo.

Santana notó que la presión en torno al cuello de su se relajaba un poco.

- Brittany, no te metas. Vamos, lárgate –esta vez fue Azimio el que habló, y lo hizo con un tono de voz más bajo del habitual, como si no se atreviera a alzar la voz.

La capitana de Hufflepuff dio un paso en dirección a ellos, ignorando la ¿advertencia?

- No me gusta la violencia –dijo con voz suave.

En su voz no había rastro alguno de amenaza pero aún así, el chico que la tenía sujeta en el suelo la soltó y Azimio retrocedió un poco.

- Brittany, vamos. Vete –aquello sonó más a una súplica que a cualquier otra cosa.

Brittany no les hizo caso y siguió avanzando hasta que se hubo interpuesto entre Santana y los chicos.

Karofsky escupió a un lado y se enderezó del todo.

- Vámonos –dijo, tajante-. No quiero tener que pegarle a la retrasada ésta.

Sólo cuando los tres hubieron doblado la esquina, Brittany se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, agachándose al lado de Santana. Desprendía un extraño olor a mora que dejó a la latina aturdida unos instantes.

Entonces, fue consciente de la situación en la que se hallaba. Tirada en el suelo, dolorida, humillada e indefensa. Sintió que el calor ascendía por las mejillas y una extraña vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

No quería que la vieran así.

- Estoy bien –dijo, apoyándose en las manos para levantarse.

- Pero si te han tirado al suelo –dijo Brittany, como si no concibiese la idea de que pudiese estar bien después de aquello-. Yo lo he visto.

- Estoy bien –repitió Santana como una autómata.

Mentira. Le dolía el brazo y la mano, pero no pensaba a reconocerlo. No iba a dar más muestras de debilidad. La hacía sentirse como una mierda. No poder defenderse sola la hacía sentirse como una mierda. Sucumbir, caerse al suelo y no poder levantarse la hacía sentirse como una mierda. Y que la gente lo viese y se diese cuenta la hacía sentirse más mierda aún.

- Tienes sangre –observó Brittany cautelosamente, señalando la mano de Santana.

Efectivamente, tenía una pequeña herida en la palma de la mano, seguramente a causa de la caída. Y apostaba lo que fuera a que también tenía el antebrazo lleno de cardenales.

- No es nada –sentía asfixiante opresión en el pecho y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes.

- Si te lo vendas, se curará antes –observó Brittany con lo que parecía ser el asomo de una sonrisa. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, pero cuando alargó sus dedos para coger la mano de Santana, la latina le apartó la mano en un reflejo involuntario.

- ¡Te he dicho que no es nada, joder! –le chilló, incapaz de controlarse-. ¡Déjame en paz!

Brittany se quedó paralizada, como si acabaran de darle una bofetada, y Santana sintió que se le anudaba el estómago cuando vio que sus ojos se tornaban extrañamente vidriosos.

- Vale –fue su única respuesta.

Ni los mil golpes que le había propinado Karofsky en lo que llevaban de curso le dolió tanto como ver aquella expresión de sufrimiento en la cara de Brittany. La rubia se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo antes de que Santana pudiese hacer o decir nada, dejándola allí sola, con el pañuelo tirado en el suelo.

Cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo al día siguiente, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Brittany no la saludaba.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel se alisó la túnica nerviosamente y consultó el reloj. Era la primera vez que Quinn llegaba tarde a una ronda.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Volvió a mirar el reloj; el minutero seguía prácticamente en la misma posición que antes, y resopló sonoramente. Luego se atrevía a llamarla impuntual a ella.

Por fin la vio aparecer por el fondo del pasillo, caminando con su habitual elegancia, aunque de manera más lenta de lo habitual y arrastrando los pies por el irregular suelo de piedra.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

- Llegas tarde –le dijo, más por devolverle todas las veces que se lo había dicho ella que por otra cosa.

Quinn no contestó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Rachel pudo percatarse de que en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas. El corazón se le encogió.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en un acto reflejo.

Quinn asintió y echó a andar, como cada noche. Esta vez, Rachel ajustó sus pasos a los de ella y se puso a su mismo nivel.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó, incapaz de contenerse.

No era asunto suyo, lo sabía, pero las ganas de saber qué era lo que hacía llorar a la princesa de hielo Quinn Fabray eran más fuertes que su racionalidad.

- Nada -de los ojos de Quinn cayó una lágrima rebelde que rápidamente se apresuró a secarse con la manga de la túnica. Pero Rachel ya la había visto y decidió ignorar la pesada roca que se había instalado en sus pulmones.

Se miró los pies, pensativa. No le gustaba aquella situación. No le gustaba nada. Quería que parase de llorar. En aquel momento, hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque dejase de hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con su hostilidad y con sus desprecios constantes, pero no con una Quinn Fabray tan vulnerable, tan… frágil. Verla por primera vez mostrando vestigios de humanidad suponía un cambio de esquemas que Rachel no sabía muy bien cómo manejar.

Carraspeó nerviosamente.

- Quizás hablarlo te ayude a… -comenzó, pero Quinn se detuvo en seco y la miró, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas cargados de desprecio.

- No quiero tu falsa compasión –le escupió entre dientes. Había tanto desprecio en sus palabras que Rachel también se detuvo -. Deja la función a un lado y guárdate tu asqueroso veneno para otra, serpiente.

Rachel se encogió ante el peso de aquellas palabras. Apretó los labios, intentando que el dolor no se viese reflejado en su rostro. Quinn creía que iba a burlarse de ella. Una mezcla de rabia, agravio y de algo que no alcanzaba a describir se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndola con fuerza. Lo había dado por supuesto sin ni quiera molestarse en conocerla. Y lo daba por hecho simplemente porque era "una serpiente". ¿Quién se creía que era?

Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y aunque empezaba a notar un peligroso picor en la garganta, se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

- Bien. Pues la asquerosa serpiente se guarda sus palabras de consuelo para ella, entonces.

Aquella noche fue Rachel la que abrió el paso aquella noche y Quinn la que se quedó rezagada unos pasos por detrás.

No se dijeron nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana se sentía rara. Tenía un peso en su estómago desde hacía unos días del que no podía desprenderse por más que lo intentaba. Se negaba a creer que era sólo por lo que le había dicho a Brittany. No, en serio, se negaba. Nunca antes había le había afectado lo más mínimo el mostrarse cruel con alguien. ¿A qué venía ese arranque de sentimentalismo repentino? No era la primera (ni la última) persona a la que le soltaba un comentario mordaz.

"Pero sí la primera a la que ha parecido dolerle de verdad", susurró una vocecilla traidora dentro de ella.

Miró el pañuelo blanco de Brittany que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, y el peso en su estómago se hizo más pesado.

"Esto es absurdo"

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y trató de dormir, aunque sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y trató de dormir, aunque dudaba que fuese a lograrlo.

Rachel llegó de su ronda de vigilancia pocos minutos después. Entró en la habitación y Santana vio como se cambiaba en silencio, sin ni siquiera encender la luz. Eso era raro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarla en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que estaba parada al lado de su cama, con ese estúpido pijama de vaquitas rosas que tantos escalofríos le provocaba.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó con suavidad.

La negativa murió en los labios de Santana, que levantó las sábanas como toda respuesta. Rachel se apretujó contra ella y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada sin mediar palabra. Santana quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no lo hizo. Era obvio que no lo estaba. De otro modo, no hubiese querido dormir con ella. Rachel era en ocasiones como una cría pequeña. Cuando algo le preocupaba o la angustiaba, buscaba refugio en su cama, como una niña que acaba de tener una pesadilla y busca consuelo en la cama de su madre. Santana no dejaba de encontrar aquella idea graciosa. Ella tenía de fraternal lo mismo que tenía de virgen.

Aún así, no se vio con corazón de echarla. No preguntó qué le pasaba. Tampoco trató de consolarla porque, joder, ni se le daba bien ni _quería_ que se le diese bien. No era una puta psicóloga.

Así que apoyó ella también la cabeza en la almohada y dejó que su frente rozara la de Rachel. Era todo el apoyo que podía y sabía darle y aunque sabía que era más bien poco, también sabía que a Rachel le bastaba con aquello.

Ninguna de las dos pegó ojo aquella noche.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando alguien le dio un golpe en el hombro. Giró la cabeza, furiosa, y vio a Karofsky, sonriendo con aquella expresión de suficiencia que tanto odiaba. De repente, se sintió tan miserable que de buena gana hubiese golpeado las paredes con el puño hasta hacerlo sangrar. Y lo que más rabia le dio fue no saber si se sentía así por culpa del imbécil de Karofsky o porque Brittany, que había contemplado la escena desde la puerta abierta de una de las aulas, había agachado la cabeza cuando sus ojos se habían se encontraron con los de la latina. Sigilosamente, Santana giró sobre sus talones y enfiló el pasillo en dirección contraria.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- Oye, Noah… ¿crees que todos los Slytherins somos malas personas?

A Puck estuvo a punto de caérsele el asfódelo al suelo. Sue Sylvester se dio cuenta y se acercó a ellos, amenazante. Se colocó la varita sobre la garganta y su voz sonó tan estridente que Puck temió quedarse sin tímpano.

- ¿¡Creéis que preparar una poción en silencio es difícil! –gritó la mujer- ¡Tratad de no hablar durante un mes mientras un mortífago os tortura a base de crucius, eso sí es difícil!

Puck se frotó la oreja y desvió sus ojos hacia Rachel, a la que el exceso de decibelios no parecía haberle afectado en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –murmuró.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y echó un par de hojas de lupario en el caldero. El color del líquido se tornó amarillento.

- No lo sé –dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Es que si no, no me explico por qué el resto del mundo cree siempre que nuestras intenciones tienen que ser malas por fuerza, o que cualquier buena acción que hacemos forma parte de un plan maligno superior.

Puck se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y empezó a remover la poción sólo por tener algo que hacer con las manos. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, y más viniendo de Rachel.

Si le hubiese dicho que no, que no creía que hubiera nada de cierto en aquellas palabras, le habría mentido. Para él, ser Slytherin suponía tener una picardía y una malicia que no tenían los otros miembros de la otras casas. Era ser astuto, codicioso, y calculador. Por ello, no dudaba que cuando un Slytherin hacía algo era porque ese algo iba a beneficiarlo en de algún modo. Pero no podía decirle eso a Rachel. No podía porque si había en el mundo una puta excepción que confirmase la regla, ésa era Rachel. Jamás había conocido a una Slytherin que tuviese tanta honradez como ella. Y si bien era cierto que era ambiciosa y soberbia, su carencia de ánimo de lucro a la hora de hacer las cosas era algo que aún sorprendía a Noah, después de seis años conviviendo con ella. Jamás le había negado nada a nadie, jamás había puesto una mala cara por nada y jamás había hecho el más mínimo intento por hacer daño a nadie (bueno, a excepción de sus conjuros pica-pica, pero siempre bajo una buena justificación). Le costaba creer que hubiese alguien que pudiera llegar a pensar que Rachel era mala persona.

Puck no supo cómo convertir todos esos pensamientos en palabras, así que se quedó callado y Rachel tampoco volvió a preguntar.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana se sentó a la orilla del lago y exhaló un suspiro. Si Rachel se enteraba que se había saltado las clases la mataría. Dejó caer el cuerpo hacia atrás y sintió el frío tacto de la hierba sobre su piel. Le gustaba tumbarse allí y sentir la brisa fresca sobre su cara y dejar que el olor a hierba húmeda se apoderase de ella. Era su placer culpable. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquellos valiosos segundos de soledad, hasta que notó que algo áspero le humedecía la mejilla. Unos ojos amarillos enmarcados por una mata de pelo enorme le devolvieron la mirada. Santana dio un grito y se incorporó con tanta velocidad que el pobre gato dio un salto hacia atrás, con los pelos de la nuca y del rabo erizados.

- Me has asustado –le reprochó Santana al animal, como si de verdad pudiese entenderla.

El enorme gato se acercó de nuevo a ella y se frotó contra su brazo. Santana sonrió y miró alrededor, buscando a su dueño con la mirada, pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Te has perdido, pequeñín? –le preguntó, aunque de pequeñín tenía más bien poco. Nunca había visto a un gato tan gordo.

El animal maulló y volvió a frotarse contra Santana, emitiendo un leve ronroneo. Santana lo acarició, sintiendo como el cuerpo del animalito se arqueaba en dirección a su mano, y volvió a mirar a izquierda y a derecha, en busca de su propietario sin éxito. Debía de haberse perdido. Qué marrón, pensó. Seguro que lo estaban buscando. Santana le rascó las orejas y el gato se subió sobre sus piernas, ronroneado. Tal vez debería llevarlo al despacho del director Figgins. Él sabría qué hacer para poder contactar con su dueño.

- Eres un gatito muy malo –le dijo, cogiéndolo en brazos y haciendo malabarismos para poder incorporarse con el apoyo de una sola mano-. ¿Te parece bonito merodear por aquí sin tu dueño? ¿Y si te come el calamar gigante? ¿Y si te come? ¿Qué hacemos entonces, eh? ¿eh?

Hasta ese entonces, Santana siempre se había burlado de la gente que ponía voz de subnormal cuando hablaba con sus mascotas. Acababa de perder el derecho de hacerlo.

Echó a andar en dirección al castillo, con el gato ronroneando entre sus brazos. Cuando llevaba medio camino andado, a lo lejos, le pareció oír a alguien chillar y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Una chica rubia corría cerca de la orilla del lago gritando algo, pero no sabía el qué. El gato se revolvió entre sus brazos y entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Brittany. Una bola de plomo empezó a correr pos su estómago y en un intento por ignorarla trató de volver a encaminar sus pasos hacia el castillo, pero el animalito que tenía entre los brazos no paraba de moverse.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

La voz de Brittany llegaba ahora con más claridad y pudo distinguir qué era lo que gritaba.

-"Lord Tubbington".

Santana miró incrédula al gato que cada vez agitaba con más fuerza, y había sumado a la resistencia una serie de maullidos de lo más melancólicos. Sobre su cabeza se encendió una bombillita y miró al gato con rencor. Desde luego no podía tener más mala suerte. Exhaló un sonoro suspiro y dio media vuelta. Se acercó a Brittany, que seguía llamando al animal a voz de grito, y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ella, la rubia se dio la vuelta, seguramente alertada por los maullidos del animal. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron al gato, su expresión se iluminó.

- ¡Lord Tubbinton! –exclamó, corriendo hacia Santana. Cogió al gato en brazos sin ni siquiera mirarla-. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te dije que no te movieras de la habitación? Me tenías muy preocupada. Grac…

La palabra quedó incluso cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con Santana. Brittany desvió los ojos y la latina se preguntó por qué narices no había llevado el gato al despacho del director. Se lo hubiesen hecho llegar de todas formas y de esta manera, ella no tendría que estar aguantando otra vez esa expresión de dolor en la cara de la Hufflepuff. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo blanda. Desde los brazos de Brittany, Lord Tubbinton alargó la pata y dio unos golpecitos en el brazo de Santana, la cual sonrió levemente y le acarició la cabeza un par de veces antes de marcharse.

- Le caes bien. No suele gustarle mucho la gente –oyó que decía Brittany cuando ya se había alejado. Santana ladeó la cabeza. La rubia sonreía, pero no la miraba-. ¿Dónde estaba?

Santana se preguntó si no sería mejor fingir que no la había oído y seguir su camino como si nada, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya le había contestado.

- En el lago.

Brittany asintió lentamente, con los ojos clavados en el gato. Seguía sin mirarla, y Santana sabía que lo hacía por lo sucedido el otro día. No le gustó el sentimiento tan molesto que se apoderó de ella cuando fue consciente de ello. Sus pies permanecieron en punto muerto, sin moverse hacia el castillo, pero tampoco hacia Brittany, que seguía con la cabeza gacha y con aquella sonrisa triste dibujada en el rostro.

- Siento lo del otro día –dijo atropelladamente, casi sin ser consciente de lo que decía-. No estaba en mi mejor momento.

Notó el movimiento que hizo la rubia y ahora fue ella la que se sintió incapaz de mirarla. No recordaba la última vez que pidió perdón a alguien. Bueno, sí, lo recordaba. Tenía doce años y acababa de romper sin querer la muñeca de su hermana pequeña, Carmen. Le dolió tanto ver aquellas lágrimas amargas resbalar por su rostro que las palabras salieron solas, sin esfuerzo.

Como en aquella ocasión.

- ¿Esto significa que puedo hablarte de nuevo? –preguntó Brittany, suavemente.

Santana se aventuró a mirarla cuando le preguntó que a qué se refería.

- El otro día me dijiste que te dejara en paz –explicó pausadamente-. ¿Esto significa que puedo hablarte otra vez a partir de ahora? –pareció esperanzada, extrañamente infantil, y aunque Santana no entendía la peculiar forma de pensar de aquella chica, no pudo evitar que una extraña sensación de calidez invadiera su pecho cuando vio que su sonrisa volvía a ser sincera, como la que vio aquel primer día en el campo de quidditch.

- Claro –susurró Santana con tanta suavidad que apenas se escuchó a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Mercedes se tapó la boca con la mano para hablar sin que se le viera la comida al masticar.

- A ver, explícame eso –dijo, tragando pesadamente-. ¿Por qué quieres que te cambie la ronda de vigilancia?

Rachel se encogió de hombros ligeramente, ignorando las miradas hostiles que algunos Gryffindors le lanzaron. No había que ser un genio para saber que no les gustaba que una Slytherin rondara su mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

- Esta noche no me va bien, tengo que terminar un trabajo –mintió. Alegar que no le apetecía hacer la ronda con Quinn le resultaba un argumento poco válido hasta a ella-. Y me preguntaba si te importaría cambiarme el turno, sólo por esta vez.

- Lo siento Rachel –y realmente lo parecía-, pero esta noche tengo planes. No puedo.

Rachel suspiró. Su gozo en un pozo.

- Está bien, no te preocupes –le dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano-. Nos vemos.

Mercedes sonrió con culpabilidad.

- Vale –dijo-. Pórtate bien con Quinn esta noche –añadió, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la comida.

Rachel la miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía ese comentario?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Mercedes miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw con algo parecido a compasión y se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

- Bueno, desde que Finn la dejó anda un poco triste y creo que deberíamos intentar ser un poco amables con ella, al menos unos días, hasta que su ánimo empiece a remontar –explicó, masticando cuidadosamente.

El estómago de Rachel dio un vuelco al oír aquellas palabras y no supo por qué.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Le daba igual, se repitió. No era asunto suyo si lo había dejado o no con el novio. Ella no tenía por qué pagar su mal humor y Quinn no tenía derecho a hablarle de aquel modo.

La vio con la espalda apoyada en la columna, como siempre, y caminó con paso decidido hacia ella. Quinn ladeó los ojos al oír sus pasos y sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia abajo al hablar.

- Has vuelto a llegar tarde –le reprochó.

Rachel pasó por su lado sin mirarla y echó a andar por el pasillo apenas iluminado deseando que no hubiese nadie porque definitivamente, no estaba de humor. Oyó como Quinn la seguía y por un momento, pensó que distinguiría sus pasos en cualquier sitio. Seguía la norma del talón-punta, pero el talón lo marcaba mucho mientras que la punta apenas se escuchaba. Era peculiar, porque parecía que sólo hiciese un golpe en el suelo al apoyar el pie.

- He oído que querías cambiarle la ronda a Mercedes –comentó, al cabo de un rato de caminar en silencio-. ¿Has podido terminar el trabajo a tiempo?

Rachel hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y enfiló las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso.

- ¿Me estás ignorando?

Sintió una enorme satisfacción al percibir la nota de frustración que impregnaba su voz. Por supuesto, no contestó.

- Esto es absurdo –oyó que decía, pero Rachel lo único que hizo fue acelerar el paso con la esperanza de agrandar la distancia entre ambas. Estaba empezando a gustarle aquello.

No debió haberlo hecho. Los escalones eran estrechos y sus piernas demasiado largas, una combinación difícil de hacer funcionar. El resultado fue un tropezón y una caída de morros tan aparatosa que el castillo entero tembló. Aún con la cara pegada al suelo (literalmente), notó como el rubor empezaba a teñir sus mejillas al oír las carcajadas de Quinn retumbar entre las paredes.

No se había hecho mucho daño, a excepción de la nariz, que le dolía un poco; pero aquellas risas cristalinas sí se le clavaron con la fuerza de mil agujas. Se sintió humillada, herida y sobretodo, avergonzada. Se tapó la nariz con una mano y se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo. Quinn Fabray estaba doblada de la risa, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada y echó a andar de nuevo escaleras arriba con pasos temblorosos.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella aquello?

- Eh, espera –la llamó Quinn, dejando escapar los últimos espasmos de risa-. ¿Te has hecho daño?

A buenas horas.

- No –le dijo, echando a perder su pacto de silencio.

- Espera, déjame ver.

Rachel apremió el paso y llegó al segundo piso antes que ella pero, sin saber cómo, en menos de un segundo tuvo a Quinn Fabray cerrándole el paso. Se aferró la nariz con más fuerza por si acaso se le ocurría intentar apartarle la mano, pero Quinn no hizo nada de eso. Se inclinó un poco hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura y cuando habló, lo hizo en susurros.

- Estás enfadada por lo que te dije el otro día, ¿verdad?

Rachel no respondió. Trató de pasar por su lado pero Quinn dio un paso a la derecha, obstaculizándole el camino.

- No estuvo bien –dijo la chica con voz ronca. Rachel trató de escrutar sus ojos, pero Quinn no la miraba a ella-. Supongo que sólo tratabas de animarme. No sé por qué pensé que…

- Porque soy una serpiente, ¿recuerdas? –terminó Rachel por ella-. Supongo que ese es un argumento más que válido para dar por supuesto que en mis palabras sólo hay veneno –ironizó.

Por un momento, le pareció discernir la sombra de la culpabilidad en la expresión de impertérrita de Quinn, a juzgar por el modo en el que arrugó las cejas hacia abajo.

- Ya, bueno –se frotó la nuca, nerviosa-. Sólo quería decirte eso. Que no estuvo bien y que pagué injustamente mis frustraciones contigo.

Y que lo sientes, pensó Rachel con una extraña satisfacción bailándole en el pecho.

- No pasa nada –bajó la mano de la cara y con ella el hacha de guerra-. Olvídalo

No volvieron a hablar (en parte porque no tenían nada que decirse), pero el silencio que pesaba entre ellas había dejado de ser incómodo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Lord Tubbington te echa de menos –dijo Brittany, sentándose a su lado en el césped-. Le caíste bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Santana riendo. Empezaba a acostumbrarse al extraño hábito que había adoptado la rubia de sentarse a su lado siempre que la veía rondar el lago, lo cual era bastante a menudo.

- Me lo ha dicho.

- Santana la miró suspicaz.

- ¿Es un animago, acaso?

- No, claro que no.

- Entonces, ¿cómo puedes saber qué es lo que dice?

Brittany se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con suavidad.

- Le entiendo cuando habla –había dicho hablar, no maullar.

Santana se masajeó una sien con el dedo índice, debatiéndose entre si todo aquello le divertía o le inquietaba. O la asustaba.

- Vaya –murmuró finalmente, decidida a no preguntar. Aquella chica era demasiado peculiar como para tratar de entenderla y si no quería acabar con una embolia cerebral, mejor ni intentarlo. Pero cuando Brittany empezó a hablarle de los distintos dialectos felinos y de las distintas formas que tenían de expresarse, Santana no pudo evitar lanzarle pregunta tras pregunta, cosa que sólo dio pie a que aquella irracional conversación se alargara hasta casi el anochecer.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Algunos días después, Rachel se sentó enfrente de ella en el aula y apoyó la cara sobre las manos, mirándola inquisitivamente a través del largo flequillo que le cubría parcialmente la frente.

- Qué –siseó Santana. Aquella mirada no le gustaba nada.

- Estás muy desaparecida estos días.

Santana fingió escribir algo en el pergamino, aunque en realidad era una excusa para evitar el peso de sus ojos.

- No sé por qué lo dices.

- Ya, claro.

- Odio cuando pones ese tonillo de sabelotodo –masculló Santana entre dientes-. Y odio que me controles.

Alguien normal se hubiese sentido ofendida pero claro, Rachel _no_ era normal.

- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Brittany, ¿no? –comentó con una mala fingida despreocupación.

Santana torció el gesto.

- ¿Ahora me espías?

Rachel negó alegremente con la cabeza.

- No, es que os he visto antes en el lago, sentadas bajo uno de los árboles –aclaró, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-. Me ha extrañado, no sueles protagonizar escenitas románticas con tus ligues de una noche.

Santana alzó la cabeza, escandalizada.

- ¡No es uno de mis ligues! –exclamó. Se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca nada más terminar la frase. Rachel se relamió los labios juguetonamente antes de volver a la carga, con una pregunta que ni la propia Santana sabía contestar.

- Entonces, ¿qué es?

Santana la odió por preguntarle aquello. ¿Que qué era Brittany? Pues eso. Brittany. Simplemente Brittany. No se le podía poner una etiqueta a aquella chica. Y aunque era una explicación que tenía perfecta lógica en su cabeza, algo le decía que no la tendría en la de los demás. Por eso, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: defenderse con ataques.

- ¡Deja la paranoia, Berry! –farfulló. No sonó tan irritado como le hubiese gustado-. Me cae bien. Fin de la historia.

Rachel ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándola intensamente con aquellos ojos que parecían atravesar mentes.

Santana jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver aparecer al profesor Schuester por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel no habría sabido decir en qué momento exacto ocurrió, pero su relación con Quinn empezó a cambiar. Eran pequeñas cosas, detalles a los que tal vez nadie daría importancia, pero si por algo se caracterizaba Rachel era por ser deliciosamente observadora. Por ejemplo, había sustituído su "Llegas tarde", que empleaba tanto si era cierto como si no, por un "Hola". Ahora, cuando la veía aparecer por el pasillo, en su expresión no encontraba su habitual mueca de asco mal disimulada ni su ceño estaba fruncido. En ocasiones, le había parecido incluso ver que curvaba los labios hacia arriba, pero de eso no estaba ya tan segura. Cuando caminaban, ya no era Quinn la que iba delante, sino que lo hacían a la misma altura y si por algún casual la rubia se adelantaba, no tardaba en reducir el paso hasta que sus pies se movían en conjunto con los de Rachel.

Rachel no sabía a qué se debía el cambio, si era porque Quinn estaba empezando a tolerarla o si era alguna especie de disculpa indirecta por su actitud, pero el caso era que ahora, las rondas con la Ravenclaw habían dejado de darle ganas de cortarse las venas.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Brittany saludó a Santana con un efusivo "Buenos días" antes de ocupar el hueco que había vacío a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin. Un plato de verduras salteadas con una salsa amarillenta apareció apenas dos segundos después. Santana se la quedó mirando, con la mandíbula descolgada por la sorpresa.

- Britt, ¿qué haces? –le preguntó cuidadosamente, casi con miedo a asustarla. A veces tenía esa sensación estando con ella; que era como un animalito espantadizo que en cualquier momento podía salir corriendo.

- Desayunar –contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante llegó Rachel, que también se quedó mirando a Brittany como si fuera un hombre lobo a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de alguien. Le pidió a Santana explicaciones silenciosas y cuando vio que la latina se encogía de hombros, se sentó al lado de Brittany sin cuestionar nada más.

El resto de Slytherins comenzaron a echar miradas furtivas hacia el lado de la mesa donde la intrusa desayunaba con total tranquilidad, y Santana empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Britt –carraspeó, ignoró el hecho de que Rachel había alzado una ceja al oírla llamarla así-. Ésta no es tu mesa.

La sonrisa de Brittany se ensanchó aún más.

- Lo sé –dijo, echando la salsa amarilla (en serio, ¿qué coño era eso? ¡Puaj!) por encima de las verduras-. Pero quería desayunar contigo –la expresión de su cara cambió radicalmente y su voz sonó abatida cuando preguntó-. ¿Te molesta?

- ¡No! –se apresuró a aclarar Santana-. No –volvió a repetir, esta vez de manera menos desesperada-. Pero…

Miró a su alrededor, topándose de bruces con las miradas de extrañeza de sus compañeros y, ya puestos, del resto de mesas. No era habitual que los alumnos se sentasen en una mesa que no era la suya, y menos si esa mesa era la de Slytherin.

Brittany parpadeó, como si no alcanzase a comprender las dudas de Santana.

- ¿Hay alguna norma que diga que un Hufflepuff no puede sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin?

Santana creyó que se trataba de una pregunta retórica y, por qué no decirlo, cargada de ironía, pero cuando vio la duda reflejada en sus grandes ojos azules, supo que lo decía en serio.

- No, en realidad no –susurró la latina, sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras como una rendición.

- Entonces está bien –concluyó Brittany, volviendo los ojos al plato.

Santana suspiró. No era cuestión de que estuviese permitido o no. El colegio tenía normas no escritas sobre las que se sustentaba el orden lógico de las cosas, pero a Brittany todo eso parecía importarle un comino. Y a aunque Santana jamás lo reconocería, le encantaba eso.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel no había dormido bien aquella noche. Se tapó la boca y bostezó disimuladamente, deseando que la estridente voz del profesor de Aritmancia ayudase a camuflar el sonido. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y vio que Quinn, sentada dos asientos por delante, tenía los ojos fijos en el profesor. Su mano se movía rápidamente sobre el cuaderno, tomando apuntes de todo lo que decía a un ritmo abrumador. Era la única clase que compartía con Ravenclaws. Se la quedó mirando, embobada por el sueño. ¿Cómo podía una persona humana ser capaz de prestar atención a semejante borbotón de ecuaciones y fórmulas sin sentido? Apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, tratando de no cerrar los ojos. Tenía asumido que Aritmancia era la única asignatura en la que no iba a sacar Extraordinario.

Incapaz de seguir la clase por más tiempo, desconectó. Apenas quedaban veinte minutos, tampoco pasaba nada. No le pareció una idea tan buena cuando el profesor les mandó un ejercicio para los últimos quince minutos de clase y se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de resolverlo.

No os mataré si comentáis el ejercicio con el compañero, ¿eh? –comentó el con una sonrisa, como si les estuviese haciendo un enorme favor.

Rachel miró el asiento vacío de su derecha. Menudo momento había elegido Santana para hacer campana.

"Mierda", pensó.

Garabateó un par de ecuaciones sin sentido para que al menos, el profesor viese algo escrito. Siempre era mejor que una hoja en blanco. Cuando sus compañeros empezaron a levantarse y a entregar las hojas, Rachel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Una cosa era no tener un Extraordinario, y otra muy distinta era llegar al Aceptable. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Concéntrate, Rachel. Vamos, eres lista. Puedes hacerlo".

De repente, notó un extraño olor a frambuesa a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiese girarse, una voz le susurró casi al oído.

- Cámbialo primero todo a la misma escala numérica, busca los valores en la tabla y luego, usando la segunda y la tercera fórmula que hay apuntadas en la pizarra, sacas el resultado.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Quinn como quien mira a un dementor. Era la primera vez que le hablaba fuera de las rondas y, desde luego, era la primera vez que la ayudaba.

La rubia alzó ambas cejas y con fanfarronería, le dijo:

- ¿Lo has entendido o necesitas que te lo explique más lento?

A veces, Rachel olvidaba cuánto le gustaba a aquella chica sentirse superior y pregonarlo. No en vano era la abeja reina de Hogwarts. Pero la oleada de extraña satisfacción que en ese instante la invadía impidió que pudiese llegar a sentirse ofendida por aquella insinuación implícta respecto a sus capacidades intelectuales.

- Lo he entendido, gracias –dijo, imitando su tonito burlón.

La sonrisa de Quinn se ensanchó y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. La Slytherin se permitió el lujo de soltar una risita culpable cuando estuvo segura de que Quinn no la oía. El olor a frambuesa de su perfume quedó suspendido en el aire unos instantes más y a Rachel le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel olor.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- ¿Por qué no vienes a ver el partido contra Ravenclaw este domingo? –le preguntó Brittany, agarrándola del meñique. Santana no recuerda cuándo comenzó a hacerlo ni tampoco si llegó a molestarle en algún momento.

- ¿Quieres que vaya? –le preguntó, sonriendo.

- ¡Claro! ¡Me haría mucha ilusión! –la presión entorno a su dedo meñique aumentó.

Santana pensó qué pensaría la gente de la grada si veían aparecer a una Slytherin por allí, a un partido que ni le iba ni le venía. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

- Pues entonces allí estaré –le dijo, sintiendo un pequeño aleteo en el estómago cuando emocionada, Brittany se lanzó a su cuello y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de estrujarla.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel nunca había considerado a Santana una persona especialmente observadora. Se guiaba por intuiciones, por instintos, como un animal salvaje. Sin embargo, era ese sexto sentido lo que convertían sus observaciones en algo digno de tener en cuenta. Porque por raro que pudiese parecer, raramente le fallaba.

Por eso, cuando la latina, sin levantar siquiera los ojos del plato, le dijo que dejase de mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw de una vez, que a quien quiera que estuviese mirando con tanta insistencia, terminaría por darse cuenta si no disimulaba, Rachel sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y tratar de ocultar el rubor.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana salió de su cuarto apresuradamente y cerró la puerta con tanta velocidad que sin querer dio un portazo.

- ¡Perdón! –le gritó a Rachel a través de la puerta cuando la oyó quejarse lastimeramente.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cruzó el pasillo a zancadas. No quería llegar tarde al partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Aunque iba bien de tiempo, quería que le diese tiempo de ver a Brittany antes de comenzar. El resultado le importaba un pimiento, pero quería darle ánimos a la rubia. Rachel le había dicho que ella también iría a ver el partido, pero era tan asquerosamente lenta que Santana había terminado por decirle que se encontrarían directamente allí.

Caminaba con tanta prisa que estuvo a punto de derribar a un par de Slytherins que había allí, parados en medio del pasillo como dos estatuas. Santana cuadró los hombros cuando reconoció a Karofsky y Azimio.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Por qué tanta prisa, López? –la voz de Karofsky estaba cargada de desprecio.

Hubo algo en la manera en la que estaban recostados contra la pared que le dijo que no estaban allí por casualidad. Esperaban a alguien. Al mirar los oscuros ojos de Dave supo que a quien esperaban era a ella. Inconscientemente, aferró con fuerza la varita que descansaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Así, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra descansando en uno de los costados, alzó la cabeza e intentó pasar por en medio de ambos, pero Azimio le cortó el paso.

- Te he hecho una pregunta –siseó Karofsky-. ¿O es que además de sangre-sucia eres estúpida?

- No, lo que pasa es que tengo por norma no perder mi tiempo con gilipollas –apretó los labios en una mueca de desdén-. Educación muggle, ya sabéis.

Azimio hinchó el pecho con aire amenazador, pero fue Karofsky el que habló de nuevo.

- Te debo una, ¿recuerdas? –se dio un par de toquecitos en una de las rodillas-. Y no voy a perdonártela –en su voz había una dulzura pegajosa, falsa, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Santana tragó saliva con dificultad y sus dedos se ciñeron con más fuerza en torno a la varita. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con aquellos idiotas precisamente en ese momento? Tenía que ir al partido, mierda.

- Pues tendrás que esperar porque ahora mismo, como tú muy bien has dicho, voy con prisa.

Trató de dar un paso, pero Karofsky la empujó hacia atrás obligándola a retroceder.

- Qué lástima, entonces –avanzó hacia Santana hasta que invadió con descaro su espacio personal. Con rudeza, le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a alzar el rostro-. Porque yo no tengo _nada_ de prisa.

Santana desenfundó su varita rápidamente y en menos de una milésima de segundo, las piernas de Karofsky resbalaron hasta el suelo como si fueran de gelatina. Aprovechó ese pequeño momento de sorpresa para tratar de pasar corriendo por su lado, pero una mano le sujetó el pie y cayó al suelo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó Karofsky, también en el suelo.

Azimio se acercó a Santana y le dio una patada en la mano y la varita rodó por el suelo hasta alejarse de ellos. Karofsky se levantó tambaleante, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas e ignorando las patadas que Santana daba al aire. Al final, él mismo le propinó una en el costado para que se estuviese quieta. Santana gimió de dolor y se llevó la mano a las costillas.

- Espero que haya alguien en este puto castillo que tenga el más mínimo interés en encontrarte –le susurró con tanto odio que Santana sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca- porque si no, vas a pasar mucho tiempo sin salir de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel trató de abrirse paso entre la gente de la grada para llegar a primera fila. Santana le había dicho que estaría allí, en primera línea de la gradería de Hufflepuff (no iban a ponerse a animar a Brittany desde la grada de Ravenclaw, había formas menos dolorosas de morir).

No vio a nadie.

La gente empujaba, reía y chillaba mientras los jugadores salían al campo.

Rachel miró por todos lados, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor en la distancia, pero no veía a Santana por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde estará?", se preguntó ciñéndose la bufanda verde al cuello. Había salido de la habitación mucho antes que ella, era imposible que no hubiese llegado. Se apoyó en la baranda y sacó medio torso para ver si la veía, pero nada. Los jugadores de ambos equipos empezaron a hacer calentamientos, sobrevolando el campo y haciendo piruetas y virguerías para animar al público, pero Rachel estaba tan concentrada buscando con los ojos a su compañera que no se dio cuenta de que una escoba acababa de pararse enfrente de ella hasta que la persona que había sobre ella le habló.

- ¡Hola, Rachel! –saludó Brittany, ignorando al resto de Hufflepuffs que bramaban frases de ánimo y saludos efusivos-. ¡Me alegro que hayas venido!

Rachel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Hola, Brittany –dijo, al final-. ¡Mucha suerte! ¡Espero que atrapes la snith!

- Gracias –sus ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha y luego, hacia la izquierda. Finalmente, volvieron a posarse en Rachel-. ¿Dónde está Santana?

Rachel sintió una leve punzada en el pecho cuando se vio obligada a decir que no lo sabía, y el pinchazo fue aún mayor cuando vio que la expresión de júbilo de Brittany desaparecía, sustituida por una cargada de dolor.

- Me prometió que vendría.

- Sí, a mí también me lo dijo. Tenía intención de hacerlo –aseguró Rachel, desesperada-. Incluso salió del cuarto antes que yo para no llegar tarde. Debe de estar al caer. O a lo mejor está por aquí y no la he visto.

Brittany no dijo nada, pero estuvo rastreando la grada con los ojos hasta que dio comienzo el partido.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana trató de moverse por enésima vez, pero no pudo. Estaba completamente paralizada, tirada sobre el frío suelo de piedra, con los brazos adheridos a los lados y las piernas rígidas, muy juntas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, inmovilizada, encerrada en aquella oscura celda de las mazmorras, ni cuánto rato más iba a durar ese maldito hechizo de inmovilización aunque de todas formas, tampoco podría salir de allí. Azimio y Karofsky se habían encargado de cerrar la puerta desde fuera con magia y Santana no tenía varita. Hubiese querido gritar, pero tampoco podía mover los labios. Sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas y no pudo hacer nada por detenerlas.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- ¿Qué le pasa a Brittany? –oyó que decía uno de los chicos que había a su lado. Disimuladamente, Rachel entornó la cabeza para escuchar mejor entre el griterío-. No está volando nada bien…

Rachel se mordió las uñas, nerviosa. Tenían razón. Brittany no estaba jugando tan bien como solía. Su vuelo era lento, inestable, y no parecía estar haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por encontrar la snitch. Estaba allí sin estar. De vez en cuando, giraba su cabeza hacia las gradas, pareciendo buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Rachel sabía que buscaba a Santana.

Miró otra vez hacia los lados con la esperanza de verla allí, semioculta entre aquella manta de túnicas. Pero no la vio y algo dentro de ella comenzó a agitarse.

"Santana, ¿dónde estás?"

De repente, la gente de las gradas empezó a chillar y Rachel se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver como una bludger golpeaba a Brittany en la espalda. La escoba quedó suspendida en el aire mientras el cuerpo de la chica se precipitaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Por unos segundos, Rachel se olvidó de cómo se respiraba.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La gente comenzó a chillar histérica, los profesores descendieron al campo para atender a Brittany y el partido se tornó agrio. Nadie prestaba atención al juego, ni siquiera los propios jugadores. Algunos de los compañeros de Brittany descendieron para ver cómo estaba su capitana, olvidándose por completo de que el partido seguía en marcha, y por respeto, los jugadores de Ravenclaw se detuvieron en el aire.

Rachel no pudo aguantarlo más y se abrió paso con temblorosos empujones hacia la salida. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que encontrar a Santana. Tenía que encontrarla como fuera. Estaba tiritando y dudaba que tuviese que ver con el frío. La gente apenas la dejaba pasar, haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por arremolinarse en primera fila para ver mejor qué era lo que sucedía. Era como nadar contra corriente. Sus empujones se volvieron más agresivos y se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando.

Cuando al fin logró llegar a la salida y empezó a bajar las escaleras, alguien la agarró del brazo y cuando giró la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Quinn.

- ¿Rachel? –parecía sorprendida-. ¿Estás bien?

- Brittany se ha caído –explicó atropelladamente, aunque seguramente Quinn ya lo sabría si había estado viendo el partido-. Necesito encontrar a Santana, necesito encontrarla, tiene que saberlo, pero no sé por dónde empezar a buscar, ni sé por qué no ha venido, ni…

- Rachel, cálmate –la cortó Quinn, sujetándole la cara entre las manos. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, corriendo y hablando a voces, inmersa en aquel caos repentino-. Brittany va a estar bien, ya lo verás –su voz era reconfortante, cálida, y Rachel cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas creerla-. Tranquila. Te ayudaré a buscar a Santana, pero tranquilízate.

La mano de Quinn se aferró a la suya y suavemente tiró de ella hasta que sus pasos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- ¿Se te ocurre dónde puede estar? –preguntó Quinn, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo de haber corrido desde el estadio hasta el castillo en menos de un minuto.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- No. Ni siquiera sé por qué no ha llegado al partido. La vi salir, iba hacia allí… -se apretó el cuero cabelludo con los dedos.

- Vale, tranquila –Quinn volvió a agarrarla de la mano para ponerla en marcha-. Miremos en los dormitorios y si no, preguntaremos a la gente. Ya verás como aparece.

Quinn no había hecho ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera por qué diantres estaban buscando a Santana y Rachel lo agradeció inmensamente, pero aún agradeció más el hecho de que estuviera allí.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Puck estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando de la nada, Rachel apareció materializada a su lado.

- ¡Joder! –se llevó una mano al pecho-. ¡Qué susto, coño!

- Puck, ¿has visto a Santana? –le preguntó la muchacha, respirando entrecortadamente. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo asustada que parecía.

- No –dijo, lentamente, mirándolas a ambas paulatinamente-. Me dijo ayer que iría a ver el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. ¿No estará allí?

- No –fue la escueta respuesta de Quinn, que no sabía por qué también estaba allí.

Rachel dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes en un lastimero suspiro y Quinn le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Cálmate –oyó que le decía.

- ¿Pasa algo? –llegados a este punto, habían conseguido asustarle hasta a él, joder.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pero a él no le engañaban. El estómago empezó a hervirle.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Santana?

Unos metros más allá, Karofsky y Azimio reían en voz baja desde hacía un buen rato y Puck se dio la vuelta cabreado.

- ¿Os importa ir a cotorrear a otra parte? –les espetó de malas maneras-. Estáis empezando a tocarme los cojones.

Karofsky le enseñó el dedo corazón y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa para seguir hablando con Azimio mientras jugueteaba con su varita. A su lado, el cuerpo de Rachel se tensó de golpe.

- ¿Rach?

La muchacha no lo miraba a él, miraba a Karofsky. Tenías las pupilas dilatadas y a Puck le pareció ver cómo sus fosas nasales se abrían. Empezó a caminar, primero lentamente y luego a zancadas largas hasta que se hubo puesto a la altura de Karofsky. A Puck le costó varios segundos reaccionar cuando vio que la muchacha estrellaba el puño contra la cara del chico.

- ¡Joder! –dijo, corriendo hacia ellos, pero Quinn fue más rápida y agarró a la pequeña morena por la cintura mientras Karofsky se llevaba las manos a la cara.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le gritó la rubia, luchando para que la muchacha no se abalanzase de nuevo contra el buscador.

Puck le dio un empujón hacia atrás a David cuando vio que el muchacho hacía ademán de querer ir hacia Rachel. Todo el Gran Comedor los miraba.

- La varita –escupió Rachel con rabia contenida, señalando con la cabeza la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa-. La varita esa es de Santana.

Puck los miró a todos, uno a uno. A Rachel, que temblaba de rabia entre los brazos de Quinn, cuya expresión era una mezcla entre desconcierto y sorpresa. A Azimio, que tenía su habitual cara de gilipollas y a Karofsky, que se miraba la palma de la mano, enrojecida por la sangre que ahora brotaba a borbotones de su nariz. Y luego, miró la varita con más detenimiento. Rachel tenía razón, era la de Santana. La muchacha siempre presumía de ella y de ese mango marrón oscuro de madera de sauco que tanto le gustaba.

Que le rapasen la cresta si entendía algo. Lo único que sabía es que a) Rachel estaba así por culpa de él y b) Que fuera lo que fuere que le pasaba a Santana, era también culpa del imbécil ese. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra la mesa de madera.

- Empieza a hablar –siseó, con la cara tan pegada a la suya que podía percibir su respirar asustado-. Empieza a hablar o te juro que te doy tal paliza que no te va a reconocer ni tu madre.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz entró por la puerta de golpe abierto. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Por Merlín, estás bien!

- Si dejas de asfixiarme, lo estaré más –fue incapaz de añadir mordacidad al comentario, pues era tal el alivio que sentía al verla allí que de haber podido mover los brazos le hubiese devuelto el abrazo.

- Undo alica –susurró alguien desde la puerta, y las cuerdas invisibles que oprimían todo su cuerpo desaparecieron.

- Buff –suspiró Santana, sintiéndose libre de nuevo-. Gracias –le dijo a Quinn.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y Santana pensó que ya se detendría más tarde a pensar qué hacía esa rubia allí. Ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como matar a Karofsky, por ejemplo.

- Le arrancaré la cabeza –siseó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y hacía un par de movimientos con las rodillas para desentumecer los huesos-. Por su culpa me he perdido el partido.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella cuando vio la mirada que Rachel intercambió con Quinn. Las ganas de matar disminuyeron y sólo quedó en ella una creciente preocupación amarga.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, temerosa.

- Es Brittany –fue Quinn la que habló. Seguramente, de haberlo hecho Rachel se hubiese echado a llorar de nuevo-. Se ha caído de la escoba.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana estuvo a punto de empujar a la enfermera Pillsbury cuando trató de barrarle el paso.

- Señorita, Brittany está descansando. Ha sufrido un golpe muy fuerte y necesita dormir.

A Santana le temblaba todo. No recordaba haber tenido nunca un miedo tan atroz como aquel.

- Mire –dijo, tratando de controlar el temblor de la voz-. Tenemos dos opciones. Una, me deja entrar, yo me comporto y no hago el menor ruido, o dos, entro a la fuerza y armo al mayor barullo posible, destrozando el plácido sueño de todos los enfermitos. Usted elige.

Emma la miró, casi con ternura. Cosa rara, dada las impertinencias innatas de Santana hacia esa mujer. Se apartó un poco del dintel y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara. ¿Tanta pena daba que incluso la enfermera del colegio sentía lástima?

- Si puede ser, no la despiertes –susurró.

Santana no dijo nada y entró despacio a la habitación a oscuras. Habían apagado las luces, supuso que para que descansase mejor, pero aún se filtraba algún que otro rayito de sol rebelde entre las cortinas. Se aproximó a la cama y fue esa pequeña mota de luz la que le permitió ver a Brittany, tumbada en la cama, con una venda rodeando su frente y el brazo completamente entablillado. Se tapó la mano con la boca para que ningún sollozo saliese de ella y se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirarla.

Era culpa suya. Estaba segura de que Brittany se había caído por su culpa. Porque no había ido a verla, porque era tan inocente que seguramente habría estado buscándola entre las gradas. Rachel se lo había insinuado, y ella tenía la certeza. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que caían a borbotones y los esporádicos gimoteos.

- ¿San?

"Mierda"

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y rezó para que la voz no se le quebrase.

- Hola, Britt –dijo, fallando estrepitosamente en su propósito-. Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

- ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó la rubia.

Santana miró al techo y exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba dentro. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse en el borde da la cama.

- Claro que no –dijo, cogiéndola la mano buena y dándole un rápido beso en el dorso de ésta-. ¿Cómo estás?

Brittany la miró, suspicaz e ignoró su pregunta evasiva.

- Sí, sí estás llorando –dijo-. ¿Por qué? Dímelo.

Santana se maldijo cuando notó que una desobediente lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de fingir con ella.

- Porque lo siento. Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, Britt. Lo siento.

Brittany sonrió con dulzura y le secó una lágrima con el dedo.

- No ha sido culpa tuya, San. Además, ahora ya estoy feliz.

Santana la miró, incapaz de entender cómo podía estar contenta si estaba postrada en una cama y había más zonas de su cuerpo con venda que sin ella.

- Así que feliz, ¿eh? –dijo, aunque sonó como un sollozo.

- Sí –la sonrisa de Brittany se ensanchó-. Porque has venido, como me prometiste. Y eso es lo único que importa.

Santana sintió que el llanto volvía a ella y se inclinó para abrazar a Brittany, con la intención oculta de que no la viera llorar. No funcionó, porque la rubia pegó los labios a su oreja y le susurró un "No llores".

Santana no entendía qué le pasaba con aquella chica. Sólo sabía que ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, era incapaz de soltarla.

- No llores –susurró Brittany de nuevo.

- No lloro.

- Sí lo haces.

Brittany se separó un poco de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sitio por dónde las lágrimas corrían libremente. Le dio un beso en la otra mejilla, dejando esta vez que sus labios descansaran por más tiempo sobre su piel. Santana le puso una mano en el cuello y cerró los ojos. Notó como Brittany le daba otro beso en el mismo sitio, suave, leve, casi un roce. E incapaz de contenerse, Santana ladeó la cabeza y dejó que el siguiente beso lo depositara en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel se sentía como una niña pequeña, incapaz de dejar de llorar. Y lo más triste es que si alguien le hubiera preguntado por qué lo hacía, no habría sabido qué responderle.

Quinn le tendió un pañuelo y Rachel lo aceptó, agradecida.

- ¿Siempre eres tan sensible?

Rachel no dijo nada. Llevaban encerradas en el lavabo del segundo piso desde hacía más de un cuarto de hora y a Rachel aún le duraba el susto. La respuesta era obvia.

- Lo siento –se disculpó.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos y se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos fijos en la morena. Entonces, Rachel se dio cuenta de que no se iba porque no quería dejarla sola y sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad.

- Puedes irte, si quieres –se apresuró a decir-. Estoy bien, enseguida se me pasa.

Quinn desvió la mirada sin decir nada, aunque el mensaje implícito estaba claro: de aquí no me muevo. Rachel sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y de sus labios escapó un "No lo entiendo" que fue incapaz de contener. La rubia volvió a mirarla.

- ¿El qué no entiendes?

Rachel se maldijo a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Nada, nada –respondió, dándose la vuelta y fingiendo estar muy ocupada recreándose en su propio reflejo.

Quinn descruzó los brazos.

- No, ahora lo dices.

Rachel se rió ante tanta insistencia.

- Era una tontería, olvídalo.

A través del espejo vio como Quinn esbozaba una media sonrisa.

- Pues si era una tontería, dímela.

Rachel arqueó una ceja. ¿Le estaba vacilando?

- Que no.

De repente, Quinn parecía muy divertida.

- ¿Vas a obligarme a sacártelo por la fuerza?

Rachel sintió la diversión del desafío y copió la sonrisa juguetona de Quinn.

- Como si pudieras.

A través del espejo pudo ver como los ojos de Quinn brillaban maliciosamente.

- No has debido decir eso.

En menos de un segundo, Rachel tenía las manos de Quinn en sus costillas.

- ¡No, cosquillas no!

La rubia la ignoró. Rachel oyó su risa de Quinn, clara, cristalina, mientras trataba en vano de apartarse.

- ¡Para! –le exigió, entre carcajadas.

- ¡Pues dime qué es lo que entiendes!

- ¡Nunca! –exclamó, cual grito de guerra.

Quinn la agarró por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra, seguía haciéndole cosquillas en uno de los costados.

- Dímelo.

Rachel dio un paso atrás para tratar de alejarse pero sin querer, dio un traspié con su túnica y cayó al suelo, arrastrando a Quinn con ella.

- ¡Au! –dijo entre risas cuando notó que su espalda tocaba la fría piedra.

Pero la risa se detuvo cuando fue consciente de que tenía a Quinn encima de ella. Las carcajadas de Quinn también se interrumpieron. El ambiente de broma había desaparecido y Rachel empezó a sentir un inusual peso en el estómago. Se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy juntos. Demasiado para ser considerado socialmente correcto. Pero por algún extraño motivo, Rachel no se apartó ni Quinn tampoco. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada en una lucha silenciosa hasta que finalmente, la Ravenclaw habló. Lo hizo despacio, dibujando con exquisitez cada sílaba.

- Dime qué es lo que no entiendes.

Rachel se encontró a sí misma mirando los labios de Quinn y, aterrada por la naturaleza de lo que pudiera significar, trató de soltarse, pero el cuerpo de Quinn inclinado sobre el suyo no se lo permitió. Los sentidos de Rachel estaban alerta, palpitantes… encendidos.

- Dímelo –exigió la rubia, y la Slytherin no supo en qué momento exacto aquello había dejado de ser un juego.

- Pensaba –dijo, arrastrando las palabras con lentidud- que no entiendo como Finn ha podido ser tan tonto como para dejarte escapar.

Y sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, alzó la cabeza para besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

Puck miró a Santana y luego a sus nudillos aún llenos de heridas.

- Nada importante.

- Tiene pinta de doler –comentó la latina, agarrándole la mano y acercándola a su cara para verla mejor-. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

- Me caí.

Santana alzó una ceja. No es que Puck fuera malo mintiendo, es que sus excusas eran estúpidas.

- ¿Seguro que te caíste?

- Claro –dijo, sonriente.

Aquel día, tanto Azimio como Karofsky asistieron a clase con un ojo morado, sendos labios partidos y magulladuras por toda la cara.

De no ser porque los dos muchachos no volvieron a molestarla, la latina tal vez lo habría lamentado un poquito.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Brittany salió de la enfermería a la semana siguiente. Santana apenas se había separado de ella durante aquellos siete días y desde luego, no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Santana la vigiló de cerca mientras se levantaba, temerosa de que se cayese.

- ¿Seguro que puedes andar sola? –le preguntó.

- Seguro.

Santana no las tenía todas con ella cuando vio a Brittany empezar a caminar de manera vacilante.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No –se rió Brittany, mientras daba un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación para acostumbrarse de nuevo a sus piernas después de una semana de inutilización total.

Movió un poco el brazo, aún vendado, e hizo una mueca de dolor. En menos de un segundo, Santana se materializó a su lado.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Llamo a la señorita Pillsbury?

La risa de Brittany se coló por sus oídos, inundando sus sentidos.

- San, estoy bien –aseguró.

Y cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en los de ella, tranquilos, serenos, Santana se sintió desarmada. No sabía cómo había podido pasar ni por qué, pero Brittany se había convertido en su bálsamo, aunque le hubiese gustado que en aquel instante al menos, fuese al revés.

- Si tú lo dices… –dijo alzando los brazos en señal de rendición y apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio.

Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Brittany se movió al compás del suyo y borró la distancia que las separaba. La rubia se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Santana cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave tacto de sus labios. Cuando se apartó, toda preocupación había desaparecido. Y al abrir los ojos, Brittany seguía allí, a escasos centímetros de ella, tranquilizante como siempre.

- Estoy bien –dijo, retomando su conversación anterior.

Y Santana la creyó. Cómo no iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel aún sentía que la sangre le hervía días después. Se apalancó en una mesa del fondo, abrió un libro por una página al azar y clavó los ojos en él, aunque su mente no llegó a procesar nada de lo que estaba leyendo. En su cabeza sólo restaba espacio para una única idea, que iba y venía sin cesar: se había besado con Quinn. Dios, ¿qué había hecho? No sabía en qué estaba pensando (eso en el supuesto caso de que pensase). Durante los minutos en los que había estado perdida en su boca no se había parado a analizar nada. Pero en ese instante, en medio de la soledad de la biblioteca, se daba cuenta de que no podía haber hecho las cosas peor. Sentía que había alcanzado un nivel de estupidez superior al humano. Santana siempre se había burlado de su pésimo gusto para elegir pareja, y empezaba a pensar que tenía razón. Aún recordaba el sonido de sus risas cuando en un arranque de sinceridad le confesó que creía que le gustaba Finn, el novio de la perfecta Quinn Fabray, hará cosa de un par de años. No quería ni pensar qué diría si supiera que se había besado con su exnovia. Humor a su costa asegurado.

Se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Pensándolo fríamente, aquel beso tan precipitado podía haber sido perfectamente consecuencia del momento. Porque seamos sinceros, el jueguecito de las cosquillas y el hecho de que rodaran juntas por el suelo era un motivo bastante plausible para explicar el desliz. Eran humanas a fin de cuentas, un momento de debilidad lo tenía cualquiera. No era la primera vez que sufría ese tipo de debilidad con Noah, y no significaba nada.

Entonces, no entendía por qué el corazón seguía bombeándole con tanta fuerza ni por qué sentía las mejillas tan calientes.

Mierda. Se golpeó con la palma de una mano en la frente, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser incapaz de alejar aquellos pensamientos ni tan siquiera un minuto. Y encima, aquella noche le tocaba ronda Quinn y no estaba segura de poder mirarla a la cara. Definitivamente, aquello iba mal. Muy mal.

Incapaz de concentrarse, cerró el libro con un golpe seco y se levantó ruidamente, ganándose varias miradas asesinas a modo de propina.

Aquella noche, sintió que algo la golpeaba en el centro del estómago cuando no fueron los ojos color miel de Quinn los que le devolvieron la mirada, sino los asiáticos ojos negros de Mike Chang, el otro prefecto de Ravenclaw.

- Quinn no se encontraba bien, por eso me ha pedido que si podía hacerle la ronda –le explicó el muchacho cuando empezaron a andar.

Rachel no le creyó ni media palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Quinn no hizo ninguna ronda nocturna más. Le había cambiado permanentemente el turno a Mike alegando que el turno nocturno menguaba sus capacidades al día siguiente y que sus notas estaban bajando demasiado.

Rachel no recordaba haberse sentido tan rechazada en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Rachel se detuvo a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, buscando entre la multitud una lacia cabellera rubia, pero Quinn no había llegado aún. Perfecto. La Slytherin apoyó la espalda contra una de las puertas del Gran Comedor y se cruzó de brazos.

Santana y Brittany, que ya habían entrado, se guiaron al ver que ella no los seguía.

- ¿Vienes o qué? –le preguntó Santana.

- Id a sentaros, ahora iré yo –daba por supuesto que Brittany también iba a sentarse con ellos, así que no dudó en usar el plural.

Brittany echó a andar sin cuestionar nada más, pero la latina permaneció unos segundos más ahí, dudosa. Rachel le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se adelantara. Santana respondió con un bufido y reemprendió la marcha con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Santana podía ser pasota, pero no era tonta, y sabía darse cuenta cuando algo iba mal. Rachel suspiró. Aquella noche tocaba interrogatorio seguro, pensó Rachel.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. A los pocos minutos de estar ahí, Quinn Fabray hizo su aparición, rodeada como siempre por un séquito de súbtitas. Al verla allí, empalideció.

- ¿Tienes un momento? –le preguntó. No le importaron las miradas de desconcierto que le dedicaron las amigas de la rubia.

- No –esperaba que se negase, pero no que lo hiciese sin ningún tipo de miramientos y sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Procuró que el dolor no se trasluciese y alzó el mentón.

- No te robaré mucho tiempo –insistió.

Miró a sus amigas un momento y les hizo un gesto para que se marcharon. La abeja reina tenía que dejar bien clara su posición. Una vez solas, la rubia se cruzó de brazos, alzando de nuevo la barrera.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le espetó.

Saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo.

Quinn alzó una ceja con elegancia.

- ¿Contigo? Nada. ¿Qué habría de pasarme? –altiva, orgullosa, hiriente. Así era Quinn.

- No sé, dímelo tú –Rachel no se dejó amedrentar por su actitud de diva y cruzó los brazos también, imitando la pose de su compañera-. ¿Por qué has cambiado todas las rondas de vigilancia que te tocaban conmigo?

Quinn soltó una punzante risotada que retumbó por todo el pasillo.

- ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver contigo? No te creas el ombligo del mundo, Rachel. Le he cambiado las rondas a Mike porque tengo que estudiar, y por las noches es cuando mejor me concentro. Punto.

- Entonces, ¿por qué vuelves a tener esa actitud altiva conmigo? –su voz sonó mucho más débil de lo que le hubiese gustado.

- Siempre me he comportado igual contigo –contestó friamente.

Si algo molestaba de verdad a Rachel era que la tomaran por estúpida.

- Mira, dejémonos de tanta tontería. ¿Estás así por lo que pasó el otro día en el…?

Quinn no le dejó terminar la frase.

- El otro día –la interrumpió bruscamente- no pasó nada.

Rachel la miró completamente indignada. Oh, claro que había pasado algo. ¿Cómo tenía el valor de negarlo?

- Nos besamos, Quinn –dijo con total mordacidad-. Y creo que deberíamos hablarlo.

Rachel juraría que la expresión de su cara se descompuso un poco.

- No hay nada que hablar, Berry -respondió ella, temblando de puros nervios y recalcando con intención el apellido de la muchacha-. Y no emplees un "nos" en la frase. No nos besamos, _tú_ me besaste a _mí_, y es algo que me gustaría olvidar, gracias.

Rachel trató de ignorar el desprecio con el que pronunció aquellas palabras, como si aquel fuese el peor error de su vida, pero no pudo. Tuvo que tragar saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo que amenazaba con formársele en la garganta.

- Siento que te haya causado tanta repulsión –dijo, tratando de mantener el tono de la voz firme-. Sólo venía a decirte que sentía lo sucedido el otro día. No sé lo que me pasó, supongo que fue el momento. Me dejé llevar, sólo eso. Pero –alzó los ojos y los clavó deliberadamente en los de Quinn- no tuvo la menor importancia. No es como si estuviera enamorada de ti, tranquila. No significó nada, así que por mí, está todo olvidado y por supuesto, sobra decir que no volverá a pasar. Así que ya puedes respirar en paz.

No esperó a ver la reacción de la prefecta, porque apenas hubo terminado de hablar, echó a andar con paso deliberadamente lento hacia las habitaciones. No tenía hambre. Cuando hubo doblado la esquina y estuvo segura de que estaba fuera del campo de visión de Quinn, entonces echó a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrada al rechazo de muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Qué importaba el de uno más. Qué importaba que Quinn la odiase, qué importaba que hubiese vuelto a comportarse con ella como antaño lo había hecho.

Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y si antes se sentía patética, ahora aún más. Cuando Santana entró en la habitación, sigilosa como un gato, y la vio sentada en la cama, abrazada sobre las rodillas e incapaz de dejar de llorar, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros sin preguntar nada. Lejos de consolarla, ese gesto le sólo sirvió para hacerla sentir peor. Porque para que Santana la abrazase, tenía que dar mucha mucha pena.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

- Rachel está muy triste últimamente –musitó Brittany en voz baja.

Santana alzó los ojos del libro de Encantamientos de la Hufflepuff un segundo.

- Sí –fue lo único que dijo-. Venga, volvamos al ejercicio –tratar de ayudar a la rubia no era tarea fácil, y no quería pensar en otras cosas que la desconcentraran. Y que le dolían.

Brittany jugueteaba con los dedos de Santana, con los ojos fijos en un punto indefinido.

- Britt, el ejercicio –trató de hacerla volver la latina, pero ella no dio de señas de haberla oído.

- Quizás –dijo, pensativa- si habláramos con Quinn para que hicieran las paces, volvería a estar contenta.

Santana parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. ¿Por qué a veces tenía la sensación de que Brittany era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba?

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Aquella tarde habían quedado los ocho prefectos de Hogwarts para discutir algunos asuntos y Rachel no encontró una excusa lo suficientemente plausible como para no ir. Cuando llegó, estaba todo el mundo sentado. Todos la miraron, a excepción de Quinn, por supuesto, que fingió estar muy interesada apuntando algo en un trozo de pergamino.

- Llegas tarde –canturreó Mercedes.

- Lo siento.

Se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de Quinn y clavó los ojos en Mercedes, que últimamente se había auto-adjudicado el papel de líder y nadie estaba por la labor de discutirle. Rachel apenas la escuchó, mucho menos abrió la boca. Le pareció oír que hablaban sobre la cantidad de puntos que se habían restado aquel último mes y a qué casas habían sido, pero no hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego. Terminaron hablando de la distribución de las rondas de vigilancia y aunque apenas prestaba atención, al oír su nombre, alzó la cabeza automáticamente.

- No es justo que Rachel lleve casi dos meses haciendo rondas nocturnas. Rotaremos. Rachel pasa a hacer rondas por la mañana con Quinn –la rubia se tensó al acto y una sensación agria se apoderó de la aludida- y Jacob y Sugar dejan las tardes para hacer las nocturnas. ¿Os parece? Luego, Mike y… ¿sí, Rachel?

Rachel había alzado la mano para hablar y la bajó cuando Mercedes le dio el turno de palabra.

- Si no te importa, preferiría seguir haciendo yo los turnos de noche.

Mercedes la miró desconcertada.

- Pero si hace un par de meses te quejabas porque trastocaba tu horario de sueño…

Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no importaba.

- Supongo que me he acostumbrado. Que Sugar siga haciendo horario de tardes.

- ¿Segura, Rachel? –le preguntó la muchacha, más por educación que por otra cosa. Estaba claro que le estaba haciendo un favor y los ojos le hacían chiribitas ante esa la posibilidad.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Mercedes no le dio más importancia al asunto, por lo que volvió a retomar el tema donde lo había dejado. Rachel trató de aislarse de nuevo en su mundo interior, pero los ojos de Quinn fijos en ella dificultaron bastante la tarea.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Estaban tratando de animarla. Rachel lo sabía porque Puck nunca se mostraba tan cariñoso con ella, ni Santana tan… tan poco ella. Brittany se comportaba igual que siempre, pero es que Brittany era un cielo _per se_. Sabían que algo la preocupaba, aunque no se atreviesen a preguntar, y por eso trataban de animarla.

Puck estaba tratando de explicarle no sé qué sobre su ex (al parecer algo muy divertido, porque Santana y Britttany reían a carcajada limpia), pero para Rachel no eran más que murmullos. Alzó los ojos en el preciso instante en el que, dos mesas más allá, Quinn acababa de sentarse en su sitio habitual en el Gran Comedor. Rachel desvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque sus ojos ya se habían encontrado por un instante.

Dejó el tenedor a un lado. Se le había quitado el hambre. Ahora era Santana la que hablaba, aunque no sabía de qué. No volvió a la realidad hasta que Puck se desplazó un asiento y se sentó a su lado. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros con aire protector.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntamelo –era curioso oírle hablar con un tono de voz tan suave. En ocasiones como aquella, el muchacho le inspiraba tanta ternura que no podía evitar sonreír.

- Nada –dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Al ver la ceja arqueada de Puck, se rió por lo bajo-. De verdad, no es nada. Es sólo… una mala experiencia –no se veía con fuerzas de explicárselo. Puck asintió con aire solemne y aprovechó el momento para darle un breve beso en los labios.

Rachel sonrió cuando oyó los reclamos de Santana y las risitas de Brittany. La muchacha sabía muy bien qué significaba aquel beso: estoy aquí. A Puck no se le daba bien expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. No sabía hacerlo, así que expresaba su apoyo de la única manera que sabía: mediante el lenguaje corporal.

Inconscientemente, desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Quinn tenía los ojos fijos en ellos, taladrándolos con la mirada. En su cara había dibujada una mueca de fastidio, como si acabase de chupar un limón.

Instintivamente, Rachel soltó la mano de Puck y volvió la vista al frente, aunque no pudo evitar deleitarse un poco al pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en un universo paralelo, aquella cara pudiera ser debida a que la había visto besarse con Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Nada más entrar en el aula de Artimancia, Rachel notó que alguien le golpeaba el hombro al pasar por su lado. Quinn la miró por encima del hombro y susurró un seco: "lo siento" antes de ir a sentarse.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza para evitar mirarla.

Santana se quedó mirando a la rubia con ambas cejas levantadas y después miró a Rachel con la misma expresión.

- ¿Acaba de…? –dijo, señalándola con el dedo- ¿Lo ha hecho aposta?

Rachel la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el asiento antes de que la liase. Conocía a Santana cabreada y era peligrosa.

- Ha sido sin querer, iría despistada –dijo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que mentir no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

A Puck no le desagradaban las peleas. Es decir, todo el rollo ese de darse puñetazos, lanzarse hechizos, chillar, patalear y tal… bueno, pues le molaba, qué queréis que os diga. Una peleílla de vez en cuando nunca venía mal. Él al menos, lo agradecía. La testosterona de la pelea masculina le ayudaba a descargar adrenalina y a sentirse vivo.

Sin embargo, las peleas femeninas eran otro tema muy distinto. Las chicas herían con palabras, mataban con simples gestos o palabras. Sus disputas eran afiladas como cuchillos, mucho más cortantes y dolorosas. Puck prefería mil veces darse de hostias con alguien a tener que presenciar la tensión existente entre dos féminas en guerra. Al menos de aquella manera sabía por dónde le venía el golpe.

Por eso, el haber tenido que pasar más de media hora viendo como Rachel y Quinn se lanzaban miradas fulminantes de punta a punta del campo le había dejado más mal cuerpo que diez patadas en el costillar.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Vale, aquello rozaba ya lo insoportable. Santana había tratado de mostrarse comprensiva, de veras que sí, pero el jueguecito aquel que se traían Rachel y Quinn empezaba a cansarle. Además, el patrón era siempre el mismo: Rachel andaba feliz y contenta por la vida, se topaba con Quinn, se miraban mal o se lanzaban alguna pulla y de repente, Rachel estaba más deprimida que Myrtle la llorona; todo eso, en menos de un minuto. Todo un récord.

Santana tenía por norma inquebrantable no meterse en la vida de los demás pero por Dios, todo tenía un límite.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Alguien golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano con y Quinn dio tal respingo que se le cayó la pluma al suelo. A lo lejos, la señora Bestie chistó en su dirección, pero bastante tenía ya la rubia con preguntarse qué diantres era lo que quería la aquella Slytherin de ella.

- Estamos en una biblioteca –dijo la rubia en voz baja.

- Me importa un comino –no hacía falta jurarlo-. Quiero hablar contigo.

Quinn alzó una ceja, ignorando la nueva sátira de chistidos de la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Te conozco?

En realidad sí la conocía. Se llamaba Santana, era amiga de Rachel, lo cual era motivo más que suficiente para no tener la menor gana de quedarse a charlar con ella.

- No, y ni falta que te hace –fue su burda y falsa respuesta-. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

Quinn hizo ademán de querer volver a su tarea de Pociones, pero Santana puso la mano encima del pergamino y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

- Lo digo en serio –le pareció percibir cierta amenaza en su voz-. Tenemos que hablar.

Quinn frunció los labios, contrariada. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Y qué quería de ella? Lo último que le faltaba es que ahora Rachel utilizara a sus amiguitas de mensajera. La señora Bestie acababa de levantarse y se hacia ellas con paso decidido.

- Vamos fuera –fue su única respuesta.

Gracias a Merlín, Santana no puso pegas esta vez.

- ¿Y? –dijo, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta-. ¿Qué es eso tan importante sobre lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

- Rachel.

Lo imaginaba.

- ¿Te envía ella? –bufó, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

A Santana debió de parecerle muy divertido, porque se echó a reír.

- No. Me mataría si supiera que lo estoy aquí.

- Pues ve al grano, entonces. ¿Qué quieres?

- Que sea lo que sea que te pase con ella, se lo digas a la cara de una vez y te dejes de tanta miradita, tanto empujoncito y tanta tontería. Aquí, las cosas claras.

Quinn entreabrió la boca ligeramente. Conocía la fama de sincera de aquella chica, pero no pensaba que le haría tanta justicia.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para venir aquí a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? –siseó-. Lo que pase entre Rachel y yo no es asunto tuyo.

- Oh, ahí estás muy equivocada, querida –dio un paso hacia ella, y alzó un dedo amenazador-. Porque yo soy la que tiene que verla lloriquear por los pasillos cada vez que se cruza contigo, la que tiene que soportar sus noches de insomnio, la que tiene que obligarla a comer y la que tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para intentar robarle una sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña. Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no es asunto mío.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Guardó silencio y una sensación agria, peligrosamente parecida a la culpabilidad, empezó a apoderarse de ella. Dio un paso atrás, tratando de ganar distancia entre la latina y ella, pero la muchacha no se lo permitió.

- Arregla lo que has estropeado, Fabray –le ordenó.

Era curioso que se refiriese a Rachel como algo estropeado.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a Puck que la arregle él? –replicó, incapaz de contenerse. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no sabía por qué había dicho aquello y enrojeció. En la cara de Santana, sin embargo, apareció una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

Mierda. ¿Tan obvia acababa de ser?

- Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir –dijo, dando media vuelta-. No me gusta gastar saliva inútilmente, así que hazme un favor y no me obligues a tener que repetírtelo.

La vio alejarse con paso resuelto mientras trataba en vano de deshacerse de ese estúpido sabor amargo que la impregnaba.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco cuando, al ir a hacer la ronda nocturna de entre semana, se encontró a Quinn, esperándola donde siempre solía esperarla. Por unos instantes, Rachel se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Llegas tarde –musitó Quinn.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Rachel, sin moverse.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y a través del pasillo tenuemente iluminado, le pareció ver que sonreía.

- Le he cambiado la ronda a Jacob. No me iba bien ir de mañana estos días.

- Qué bien –ironizó.

Cuando los pies por fin se decidieron a obedecerle, echó a andar y pasó por su lado sin detenerse.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó la rubia con suavidad.

- Si te preocupa que trate de besarte de nuevo ahora que estamos solitas y a oscuras, despreocúpate –dijo, sin detenerse.

Cualquier rastro de delicadeza que hubiese podido haber en la voz de Quinn desapareció la segunda vez que abrió la boca.

- Claro, ahora ya tienes a Puck para que te dé besitos, ¿no?

Rachel se detuvo, la fulminó con la mirada y tras bufar un claro: "Al menos a él no le generan repulsión", volvió a andar de nuevo. Oyó a Quinn suspirar a sus espaldas y sus pasos apresurados tratando de alcanzarla.

- A Puck no le daría asco ni el beso de un cactus mientras éste tuviera tetas –le espetó la rubia de mala gana.

- Merlín, ¿por qué eres tan insufrible? –dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con gesto dramático.

- He pasado mucho tiempo haciendo rondas con una buena maestra –siseó la rubia con toda la malicia del mundo-. Aunque siempre puedes decirle a Puck que te consuele.

Rachel no pudo soportarlo más y dejó de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado para afrontar a la Ravenclaw.

- Mira, Quinn, estoy empezando a cansarme del temita de Puck. Si lo dices por el beso que viste el otro día, te diré que él tiene la costumbre de… -pero entonces, las palabras murieron en sus labios en pos de una bombillita que acababa de encendérsele sobre la cabeza-. Quinn… -musitó, incapaz de acallar aquella absurda idea que había aparecido de repente-, ¿estás celosa?

La rubia enarcó ambas cejas. Rachel habría jurado que el color de su cara disminuía un par de tonos en la escala cromática.

- ¿Celosa? ¿De ti? Definitivamente, tú no estás bien de la cabeza –dijo, soltando una sonora carcajada.

A Rachel aquellas palabras la hirieron en su orgullo. ¿Tan remotamente estúpida le parecía la idea? El enfado que segundos antes parecía haber desaparecido, volvió con más fuerza.

- Pues mejor. Porque lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Puck no es asunto tuyo, así que agradecería que dejases de estar pendiente de todos mis movimientos.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! –rió la prefecta, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que desde lejos se veía que no tenía-. ¡La que no me quita el ojo de encima en todo el día! ¡La que…! –cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, se detuvo, dejando la frase a medias. Aquello era absurdo. Completamente absurdo.

Rachel tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

- No, sigue, sigue –le exigió. Su voz podría haber congelado un lago entero-. ¿Qué más ibas a decir?

- Nada –respondió Quinn, desviando la mirada.

- Mira, Quinn –susurró Rachel, dando un paso hacia ella-, si tan afectada te dejó todo el asunto del beso, vuelvo a repetirte que no tuvo la más mínima importancia. Olvídalo de una vez. Yo ya lo he hecho –la morena habría jurado que Quinn fruncía los labios-.

Todo aquello debería de haber dejado más tranquila a la prefecta. Le estaba diciendo todo lo que quería oír, aunque fuese mentira. Entonces, ¿por qué los ojos de Quinn brillaban con aquella intensidad, como si sus palabras la estuviesen hiriendo?

- Entonces, ¿aquel beso no significó nada? –repitió, con la voz ronca.

- No –respondió Rachel automáticamente.

Quinn dio algunos pasos hacia ella, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron separados por menos de un palmo. Rachel tragó saliva ante aquella repentina proximidad.

- ¿Me lo juras?

- Te lo juro.

- Así que… -musitó, enredando un dedo entre un mechón de cabello- ¿lo has olvidado ya?

- Sí –iba a morirse. Si no se alejaba de una maldita vez acabaría por tirar por tierra todo aquel absurdo teatro.

Quinn suspiró. Estaban tan cerca que Rachel pudo notar su aliento caliente sobre la nariz.

- ¿Sabes qué, Berry?

- ¿Qué? –respondió, alzando el mentón con altivez. Así se desmayase en el intento, no iba a darle el placer de verla asustada. Quinn esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

- Que no te creo –musitó antes de borrar la distancia que las separaba y besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Santana alzó los ojos por encima del profeta para mirar a Rachel, que estaba tirada sobre la cama, rodeada de pergaminos (para variar un poco).

- Me he enterado de que Quinn ha cambiado sus rondas de mañana por las nocturnas –dijo como quien no quiere cosa.

Rachel no dejó de escribir un ningún momento.

- Sí –fue su escueta respuesta.

- Pensaba que no os llevabais bien –le estaba costando a horrores ocultar la sonrisa, así que optó por la cómoda opción de taparse los labios con el periódico.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

- Últimamente nos llevamos algo mejor –dijo, rascándose el cuero cabelludo con el dorso de la pluma.

- Ya lo veo –sus ojos descendieron hasta el cuello de Rachel, tapado hasta arriba por la bufanda de Slytherin. El viejo truco-. Bastante mejor, diría yo.

Rachel bufó y dejó la pluma sobre el edredón de plumas, sonriente.

- ¿Y tú con Brittany, qué tal te llevas últimamente?

Santana volvió a esconder la cara detrás del periódico.

- Bien, como siempre.

- Santana, cariño, súbete la bufanda, que te veo los chupetones desde aquí.

La latina le lanzó el periódico a la cara con toda la mala intención, mientras Rachel comenzaba a rodar por la cama entre carcajadas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la latina se durmió pensando que, tal vez, Hogwarts no estuviera tan mal después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

_¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí sin haberos dormido! Cualquier cosa que tengáis que decir, ya sabéis: review :D_

_Lyann  
><em>


End file.
